Before the Castle
by Gloryofluv
Summary: New concept that changed the wizarding world and acceptance is a seed planted. Hermione Granger's idea. Now through due process of making it happen, she will have to seek the help of friends and possibly former foes while achieving her grandest concept; Camp, Preparatory, Romance... Murder? Can she decide who to trust and who she loves all the while making the world a better place?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** ** _So this idea came to me as I was listening to music. Obviously. Tell me what you guys think of the plotline so far, and I might see where it takes us! Thanks for checking it out and I hope you enjoy!_**

 _ **This is a bit different than my usual trope. I am pretty DH compliant except for Remus's death... for which I might go into later on if that peaks your interest!**_

* * *

 _Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise_

 _Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised_

 _And now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it_

 _Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_

 **Halsey "Castle"**

Camera flashes were the first to greet her as she stepped from the Ministry and the witch inwardly groaned. She was wearing a simple black dress, but it did not occur to her that it would be the first thing the public saw her in after the bill was passed.

"Miss Granger! A comment if you please!" Someone screamed as she reached for Harry's outstretched arm.

"Miss Granger!"

"Hermione Granger!"

It was all so overwhelming as she clung to her friend and Ron shadowed them. The ministry had turned off the floo network into the building so that it wouldn't be filled entirely with press.

"Does this represent how Muggleborns see the pureblood population?" a reported questioned as she walked by.

"No comment," Harry spat at him.

"Do you believe this bill will make it easier for muggleborns to be welcomed into society?" another reporter shouted, his quill moving furiously over his notepad.

"No comment, you leeches," Ron snapped and they pushed through toward their exiting point.

Kingsley and his bright ideas… she could spit nails at him. He felt it was important to not run from the press but to let them have their pretty pictures of her as they wrote about her bill that was passed.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Harry remarked toward Ron as they turned away from the masses.

She knew she wasn't particularly in danger, but she could be. The bill was a blow toward purists and their denial of muggleborns being naturally magical. If she received any ill press like her last bill, it was going to amount to a bloodbath. Hermione Granger two months prior to this huge antiprejudice movement had a werewolf rights bill approved. She was covering her bases and did so with impeccable timing.

This was the accumulation of it all now. Not only did the bill release antidiscrimination… it was the start of a new school. One of which she believed would be the hallmarks of a new era. It was for conditionally hindered children like werewolves as well as an optional branch for muggleborns who wanted to learn about the magical community a summer before Hogwarts.

Preparatory. Summer camp. Call it what you wish, it was Hermione's relief that it was passed along side her anti prejudice laws. It would start small. There were far too many younger werewolves from the war in need of counsel and guidance. Far too many muggleborns completely stunned by the different do's and don'ts of their world. Hermione considered her curiosity a gift, but not many were as well rehearsed as her when being exposed to magic at first.

They had finally disappeared into the crowd and entered Weasley's Wheezes. Harry released her arm and the door was locked behind them. Camera flashes were still appearing through the windows as she rubbed her face and took a glance.

"Look at those flies. Love, you must smell pretty ripe for them to be so flustered," Sirius's voice entered the room and she turned to him.

"I suppose making myself scarce is going to be a necessity after this," she murmured as the marauder was shuffling through jiggle jinx wands.

He was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a hat; completely out of his wardrobe style. The witch could only assume that he was instructed to dress very muted so there would be less for the reporters to talk about. Harry had just finished shutting the blinds and George tossed her an apple.

"Eat, Hermione. We can't leave for the next twenty minutes and you look like you might fall over," George pressed as he glanced out the window.

Ron scowled as he walked around the shop. "This is ridiculous. Don't they have something better to do than to make her out to be some sort of messiah?" he grumbled.

Hermione and Ron were not on the best of terms. He severed his interests in her a year back after she started this chaotic mission. He had no interests in her determination after he realized it wasn't going to dissipate after the war ended. The witch knew it was the right thing for them both; she wanted to solve injustice and he wanted a wife.

"I am not a messiah, Ronald. I am just the witch who stood up and showed a scar," she huffed and pulled her sleeve down further.

Harry laughed and twirled his finger in the air. "The last time someone was famous with a scar, it was an eighteen-year event, Hermione," he snickered and Sirius snorted in reply.

"She is getting more press than me after I hillywhoed outta the veil," Sirius teased and Hermione furrowed her brow at him.

"Houdini'ed, Sirius," she corrected him and bit into the apple. "Besides, this is the best recourse for our world," she reminded them after swallowing the bite.

"An Order of Merlin Second Class wasn't enough for you?" Ron questioned sharply and George threw a balled up sock at him.

"Stuff it, Ronnie. She should be a first class after this business," George snarled and Sirius hemmed.

"Yes, well, now she will have her pick of all the outrageous suitors that come her way," the animagus declared and Hermione waved her half eaten apple at him.

"Stop that. Don't wish that upon me, Sirius. I received a letter from some Arabian king recently. He wanted to marry me because of my work and beauty. I kindly refused due to not wanting to relocate," She exhaled and Harry laughed.

"You should've heard Ginny yelling at her for it. He offered her twelve of his best horses and more gold than in Gringotts."

Their conversation was interrupted by a distant voice. "Anyone there?"

Hermione gasped and grinned before running to the back of the store. She flung open the office and saw a face poking out of the embers. "Remus!" she exclaimed and he smiled.

"There you are, I was wondering if I was going to hear any news. How did the Wizengamot go?" The werewolf asked and she chewed her lip.

"Are you ready to work?" she replied with a smirk and he gasped.

"You didn't? You got it passed?"

She nodded and approached the fire. "Yes, I did. Kingsley told me that they're willing to use some of the excess elective spending for the camp. Whatever isn't covered by the Ministry will be taken care of by my non-profit." Hermione finished and she heard clapping.

"Good show, Hermione!" Andromeda cheered from the other side of the fireplace.

"I suppose we will have a meeting soon to discuss the location and all the tidbits of detail?" Remus inquired, his smile gleamed in the flames.

"Of course, I have it all prepared and have set up a meeting with the Minister. We will all sit down and have dinner this week to get started on the project."

The werewolf's head bobbed a little in the fire. "Most certainly. Don't forget to send a big bouquet of flowers to Minerva for her consideration."

Hermione laughed and tilted her head. "I will. Give Teddy a kiss for me and tell him I will see him tonight? I am not going back to my flat due to security issues. Harry doesn't want me to be accessible for any reason." She replied, and Remus hummed.

"Very sound plan. I will cook your favorite. Congratulations, Hermione. We're all very proud of you," Remus murmured, and the witch bright beamed, her cheeks slightly tinted.

"Thank you, tootles," she teased and waved.

"Goodbye," Remus finished, and the fire flickered before returning to normal.

"Love, are you all done with Moony so we can go to our next stop before going back to your place?" Sirius asked as he entered the office.

Hermione stood up and brushed her knees off. "Yes, let's go do this bloody photo opt before I lose nerve. Only Kingsley would suggest a picture shaking hands with men who don't even understand the reason this is important," she grumbled.

Sirius slanted his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, Wizengamot seats are and always will be held by tossers. Only intellect seen in those sessions are the witches who stand up with a scar on their arm," he said with a small smile.

She closed the distance between them and he hugged her. "Thanks, Sirius. I am glad you are coming."

"Moony would've too if it wasn't going to take away from your story. We'll always make sure you are safe, Hermione. Top priority especially since we both owe you so much," He whispered and she snorted.

"You don't owe me anything. I tell Remus that all the time. The world needed change and I just happen to write a silly bill to do it," she retorted.

"Let's go before Ron ends up dead from Georgie strangling him. I am not sure why Harry wanted him here, but it isn't my place to judge," The animagus replied and they parted.

"Alright, let's go finish this," she said with a nod before they joined the others.

* * *

A bright green spoon swirled in the air as a young blond boy was making sounds before swallowing it's contents. The paper next to him rustled as pages were flipped and the small appearance of blond was seen over it. Everything was pretty peaceful until a striking thump of the table made the child jump.

"The nerve of that little mudblood!" Lucius's voice snarled.

"Are you just angry because she passed the bill or because she made you look bad, father?" Draco responded without putting down the pages.

Narcissa entered the room and tutted. "Lucius, darling, you need to let this go. Help Scorpius eat his breakfast."

"No!" The boy shouted with a glare.

Draco chuckled and set down the Daily Prophet. "He's in an independent mood, mother. No use trying." He turned to his son and tilted his head. "Aren't you? You aren't going to let anyone help you this morning."

"No! This is my breakfast!" Scorpius screamed and jostled the bowl in front of him.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and sat down. "Tindy!" she called out and the small house elf appeared.

"Yes, Mistress?" she asked with a squeaky voice.

"Tea and breakfast for us," Narcissa responded and the small elf bowed.

"Yes, Mistress. Tindy will get it," Tindy said and disappeared just as fast.

"I quite like this camp idea. Astoria would have been the first to volunteer to help with it if she was here," Draco mused, his expression was neutral but his eyes showed pain.

"Summer camp for mudbloods and half-breeds," Lucius snarled and slid into a chair. "It's absolutely ridiculous!"

Draco rolled his eyes and exhaled. "You should run that name by her, father. I am sure she would love to irritate you even more."

"Your son will be going to school with monsters. Doesn't that even remotely bother you?" Narcissa asked with a grimace.

"No!" Scorpius snapped and slapped the table.

Draco turned to the boy and folded his arms over his chest. "Now, that's enough, spawn of Malfoy," he said with an authoritative tone.

The boy gave his father a challenging stare before he realized the argument was no longer in his grasp. "I want more juice," he murmured and Draco hemmed.

"More juice, please," Draco corrected him and the boy nodded.

"Please," Scorpius reiterated and Draco dropped his posture.

Draco poured more apple juice for the child in his small cup with a sigh. "Four years old and you are already pressing my nerves," Draco muttered, but his smile gave him away.

"Daddy, can we see the peacocks?" Scorpius asked with a thoughtful expression.

"Better than listening to your grandfather complain about something he cannot change," Draco responded and Lucius bristled.

"I'll have you know, son, that this is a reflection on our entire family," Lucius hissed and Narcissa shook her head.

"Well, you chose not to shake her hand," she reminded him and Lucius sneered.

"I had every right to decline!" Lucius's eyes glinted as he shouted.

Draco waved them off after sipping his tea. "It doesn't matter. She was going to get her bill passed the minute she spoke about being condemned during the war. Times have changed. Mudblood is a more prohibited word to use now than a forbidden curse. Stop with this insanity," the young Malfoy snapped and glared over at his father. "I will not raise my son around someone who cannot relinquish his old flawed beliefs."

Lucius arched an eyebrow at him and glowered. "Then go, Draco. I will not change what I believe in because some mudblood thinks she's a goddess!"

Narcissa huffed as Tindy set plates and teacups down for them at the table. "Lucius, you are not going to disown him because of a ridiculous bill. Calm yourself," she snapped and Lucius slammed his fist on the table.

"Wife! You are pressing my nerves as well," he snarled, but Narcissa groaned.

"Likely a case of the reverse, husband," she snickered viciously before sipping her tea.

"Come now, Scorpius. We are going to let your grandfather and grandmother decide if they are going to be in a better mood after we get dressed," Draco said to his son as he helped the boy down.

"Then we'll go play?" the child questioned as he gazed up at Draco.

"Yes, we'll get dressed and go play. Let's go," Draco responded simply, leaving the older Malfoys to their awful moods.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was toweling her hair as she stood there naked and damp after her shower. Grimmauld Place's latest improvements were excellent, including a shower that she greatly envied. Sirius kept himself busy, and Remus was all the happier for it. If she had to be honest with herself, she envied more than the shower. She was mildly jealous of their relationship, even though she shouldn't be remotely. No, jealous was the wrong word. She was happy for them both.

There was a polite knock at the door. "Hermione, you just received a letter from Kingsley. I will have it for you down in the kitchen," Remus murmured through the wooden barrier.

Her cheeks tinted light, and she hemmed. "Thank you, Remus."

Her abdomen did it's usually flipped and churning when she heard his voice. "Of course. Dinner is ready when you are," he said, and his footsteps faded from the doorway.

"It was just a kiss," she grumbled to herself as she shook her head.

The kiss in reference was Christmas two years ago. Sirius just got back, and the doe-eyed witch was stuck under a Weasley mistletoe with the werewolf. Did Hermione really let a crush fester into a little obsessive infatuation with someone entirely in another orbit? She would deny it to anyone who asked, including Sirius Black on a few occasions. He was another story entirely.

The woman finally patted the rest of the water and yanked on her clothes. She was happy to be in pajamas and not having to worry about the public creeping in on her. Pictures. Articles. Gossip. It all was miserable, but a necessary evil is what Kingsley assured her. She flicked her wand at her hair, and it wrapped itself into a long bushy braid behind her head.

Gathering her clothes, she left the bathroom and placed her things in her room. Hermione walked down the stairs in thought about what her day looks like tomorrow when she felt a small body pull to hers when she entered the kitchen. Teal hair melted to pink and she softly kissed it as she hugged the child.

"My Teddy Bear, I have missed you. How was your grandmother?" Hermione asked, and the boy pulled away enough to smile up at her.

"Wonderful. She was telling me stories about when I was a baby, and we still lived with her. Hermione, are you going to see her soon? She said she is lonesome for your company," the child voiced, and she nodded.

"I will; I just had to finish this business. I was so busy I almost forgot to eat," Hermione teased, and Teddy frowned.

"Dad made dinner, come on," he insisted as he tugged her hand toward the small table.

Remus was setting plates down and beamed at them. "There you are. I was worried you might have fallen in love with the shower so much so that you would grow gills." He teased, making Hermione laughed.

"Close. That shower is a temptation," she sighed as she sat down.

Hermione felt rough hands caress her through her t-shirt and stubble ran against her cheek. "Well, I did put it in myself," Sirius murmured, and the witch laughed.

"Go sit down, Padfoot. I am not going to take your taunting tonight," Hermione had a false pointed tone to her voice, but her lips were curled.

Sirius kissed her cheek and joined them at the table. "A drink?" he asked, and Remus rolled his eyes before flicking his wand.

Once the werewolf was settled in front of his plate, and the bottle of brandy landed in front of Sirius, they started dinner. Teddy started in with an update on what was going on with Andromeda and Hermione listened as she ate. It was usual for them to let the boy take over the conversation and she would never complain. She spoke enough lately as it was and the last thing she wanted to do was entertain.

"Then we saw my cousins Draco and Scorpius at the Quidditch shop yesterday," Teddy declared before forking more of his dinner up.

Hermione frowned and tilted her head. "What? Who is Scorpius?" she questioned, and the boy's hair turned indigo.

"Oh, I forgot you don't like hearing about them. I am sorry, Hermione," he mumbled and she waved him off.

"Did your cousin have a son? Last I heard he got married but that was years ago," Hermione replied tilting her head.

The marauders glanced at each other before Sirius cleared his throat. "Yeah, he did. Astoria Greengrass. However, from what I gathered she grew ill after having the baby and well…" Sirius trailed off and winced at the concept.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth before speaking. "Oh, that's horrible. I feel a bit of sympathy for him. No matter how horrible someone is, no one deserves that."

"No, that is unfortunate," Remus mumbled, his cheeks were pink.

Hermione reached over and squeezed his hand. "I am sorry. Let's talk about something happier, shall we?" she inquired.

Sirius smirked after sipping his glass. "Yes, like the fun we are going to have in a few short months. I cannot wait to help all the baby werewolves. Cute little furry children. Aren't you excited, Moony?"

Hermione yanked her hand away, and Remus chuckled. "Yes. If everything goes according to how we have planned out, we will be quite busy this year and hopefully those that follow," the werewolf declared with a bob of his head.

Teddy frowned as he sipped his glass before speaking. "Can I come? I don't start Hogwarts until next year. I could help," the boy said with an arched eyebrow.

Remus chewed his lip and glanced over at Hermione. "What do you think?"

This was usual. Remus still often questioned his decisions about his son's safety and security over the years. Hermione was usually the outsider he went to for emotional support. At first, it was odd being a youthful determined Ministry woman who knew nothing about raising children. Over time, it became a comfort, and she enjoyed participating in Teddy's life.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt as long as he is responsible. He has been raised around a muggleborn and a werewolf, so I am sure he would be a great addition. We will see how this summer goes," Hermione replied with a nod.

Sirius clapped and chuckled. "Good! I will have someone to keep me company when you two are teaching things on the more lupine influence."

Hermione tapped the table and held up a finger. "I think our syllabus is very sound. Remus am I missing anything?" she asked.

The werewolf scratched his chin before speaking. "We could add in a bit of aftercare do's and don'ts. Mine was trial and error, but learning so early might make things easier for them. It doesn't have to be too detailed for the younger ones. We are going to be assisting them during the full moon every month, aren't we?"

Hermione hummed as she sipped her wine. "Yes, we are. Well, Sirius and I are going to assist. You will need to recover."

Teddy slanted his head, and his face scrunched. "When can I come along too?" He questioned.

"Not until you can turn into an animal at will," Remus said with a nod.

The boy rolled his eyes and turned to Sirius. "Uncle Sirius, you will teach me, right?"

Sirius laughed and patted the boy on the shoulder. "We can try until you get tired every day they are teaching the wee werewolves. How does that sound?"

"Sirius," Remus murmured with a warning tone.

The animagus waved him off. "We will see. I will make sure," Sirius declared with a wink and the young Lupin fist pumped the air.

Hermione rolled her neck and tried to stifle a yawn. "Oh, it has been a long day," she mumbled.

"Do you want to go read while Moony and I clean up?" Sirius offered.

Hermione nodded and waved to the boy as she stood up. "Come along, Teddy. Will you read to me tonight?" she asked, and Teddy's eyes lit up.

"Can we read _Hogwarts, A History_?"

Remus chuckled while shaking his head. "He knows how to pull at your heartstrings, Hermione."

"Yes, we can. You can read me the chapter on the Great Hall tonight," she sighed, and the boy was practically skipping over to her. "Thank you for cooking, Remus," she finished, and they went up the stairs.

Sirius arched an eyebrow at the quiet werewolf as he busied himself with clearing the table. "So, when are you going to tell me when you shagged her?" Sirius asked with a half smile.

Remus glared over at him and shook his pointed finger. "I never did. You know that, Pads. We are just comfortable."

"You know I wouldn't blame you. She loves your son deeply. She cares about your wellbeing enough to become an animagus. It makes sense," Sirius remarked with a shrug. "I would have."

"Well, I am not you, Sirius," Remus hissed and snatched the glasses from the animagus's hands.

"Moony, I love you," Sirius declared with pursed lips as he leaned over the counter next to the werewolf.

"I love you too, Padfoot. Can we drop this silly discussion about Hermione Granger?"

"Not hardly."

Remus groaned before turning to him. "Then what? How are we supposed to have a conducive relationship if you are suggesting that I shagged a former student of mine?"

Sirius closed the gap between them, and his lips traced the jawline of Remus's face. "I would have, ya know," he whispered, and Remus huffed.

"Sometimes you are too much, Sirius," the werewolf snapped and returned to scrubbing the dishes by hand.

Sirius squeezed between Remus and the sink, nuzzling his neck. "Moony, don't be broody. I know you love me… there is no need to be defensive about a silly crush some witch has on you."

"She does _not_ fancy me, Pads. You need your eyes checked," Remus growled as his damp hands ran into the curly black hair of his partner.

"Alright," Sirius chuckled and nipped at Remus's neck.

The werewolf sought Sirius's lips and kissed him possessively, pressing him harder into the sink's edge. It was powerful and dominating, which caused the animagus to moan appreciatively. They enjoyed the kiss before Remus parted, his cheeks bloomed with color.

"Now, I am going to finish these dishes. I imagine they will be asleep long before we are done cleaning the kitchen," Remus said with a nod.

"I will carry her this time if you take your son up the stairs," Sirius snickered, pulling away from the werewolf.

"Fair enough, now let's make sure I don't have to clean before I have my tea tomorrow," Remus murmured.

Sirius flicked his wand, and a towel started to wipe the table. "Alright, Moony."

* * *

Draco was finishing a story as his son was slumbering heavily. He stared at the beautiful child for a few moments in silence as he listened to his memories chatter in the back of his mind.

"Isn't he the most precious thing you have ever seen?" he heard her ask and his mental images were of her hand in his as they stood over Scorpius's old crib.

He felt her fingers squeeze his tenderly despite her depleted energy. They both knew if she had the baby that her livelihood was all but expended. She was going to die to give him a legacy, and in her defensive, she felt it only right. Astoria knew she was going to die eventually from illness, but the childbirth took many years away from her. She wouldn't let him tell her no. Strong-willed and persuasive when she wanted to be, she said to him he had no choice but to let her leave behind a piece of herself melded with him.

Draco fought back copious tears as he leaned over and kissed the child on the forehead before leaving the room. Rumors after her death were almost as excruciating as her absence. His son being Voldemort's child and not his own which is why Astoria died. How despicable do people must be? Was this how so many he ostracized felt?

He rubbed the fading Dark Mark on his arm and shivered as he entered the drawing room. "Tindy?" Draco's voice was soft.

The elf popped in and bowed to the Malfoy who sat in the armchair. "Yes, Master Draco?"

"Can you please fetch me the aged whiskey and a glass?" he asked, and the elf bowed again.

"Tindy is more than pleased to do so, Master Draco," she squeaked with a bright smile before popping out of sight again.

Astoria's influence again. She taught him so much about tapping into his empathy. It crushed him as he remembered the arguments they had. She was close to leaving him instead of accepting his marriage proposal because of his attitude. His wife eventually taught him life lessons he cared not to learn in his younger years. Too little too late… he would have to do something monumental for people to think he was a different man now.

Tindy soon returned with a large bottle and a crystal glass. "Master Draco need anything else from Tindy?"

He nodded slowly as he poured himself a glass of the whiskey. "Please turn on the radio? I like to listen to Glenda during her late-night specials."

Tindy bounced over to the radio and flicked a finger. "Tonight we are discussing the new bill," Glenda's voice bounded into the room.

Draco bobbed his head and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Tindy. That is all tonight."

"Good night, Master Draco. Tindy will be listening if Master needs Tindy."

"Good night, Tindy."

"We have someone in the studio tonight that is close to the creation of the bill. Percy Weasley has taken time out of his day to discuss how Miss Granger came up with these life-changing laws in such quick succession!" Glenda exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Good evening, Mr. Weasley, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you for having me, Glenda," Percy's firm voice rang from the radio.

"Well, to confess, Minister Shacklebolt would not join us nor would Miss Granger, so we needed to root you out of the shadows," Glenda declared.

Percy hemmed, and rustling was heard over the speakers. "It is only proper to assume that both would be remarkably busy with the detailing of the new school they will be implementing in a short forty days."

"Very true, so I must ask for my listeners, how did this world-changing idea come about?" Glenda inquired, amusement clear in her voice.

"I grew up with Hermione, and I could tell you, she has always been fierce and determined. A muggleborn who possessed more wits and magical application than most witches or wizards. I always found her a bit more passionate about things than a normal witch, but as you can see it developed into an activist of proportional sorts. It has been an absolute pleasure to help her implement her bills."

Draco snorted as he sipped his glass. "Passionate? Granger was a bloody menace at times."

"That is lovely! I do love strong-willed women in the Ministry!" Glenda responded with a clap.

"Strong-willed? If you only knew Chittock," Draco snickered before pouring another glass.

"Well, Miss Granger sure is evident of that," Percy said.

Glenda hemmed. "Well, on a more personal note, what are they going to name this new pre-Hogwarts school?"

"I am not positive what name they have decided on, but I do know the detailing. They want a place for those condition-influenced witches and wizards to get the proper life lessons prior to Hogwarts or any school for that matter. I do know that we are taking a few Durmstrang boys this summer. Along with a simple two-week span for muggleborns to learn about the magical world before heading to Hogwarts. The percentage of muggleborns not understanding implications of our world and magic is sixty-seven percent. That is far too high in the Ministry's opinion."

"Tell that to Granger. You wouldn't have known the difference," Draco grumbled and sipped his drink again.

"You did say that Miss Granger was fierce and well attuned to magic, how can she argue that most muggleborns are different than herself?" Glenda responded.

"Well, Hermione, she has always been different. She always applied herself greatly to fitting into our community. She claimed to have read all of her textbooks that summer so that she could understand what she was walking into… but not everyone is like Miss Granger at eleven years old, correct?" Percy said a stiffness in his voice seemed almost defensive.

"Fitting in? I see. So her main influence on this two-week program is to teach muggleborns about magic so they aren't as struck by what they will have to handle? How will parents be handled by them?"

"Well, in regards to the parents, we have implemented a small packet that the ink will disappear after two days. It will describe who to contact with questions. A unique phone that Miss Granger will be taking care of herself."

The sound of shuffling pages was heard, and Glenda giggled. "Well, Mr. Weasley, we are positively twitchy with excitement over this. Will students of wizarding families be able to join this camp?"

"At this time, not this year. We are doing the trial year before we add any more complications. Eventually, we might open enrollment for the two weeks to introduce a more accepting air for muggleborns and condition-influenced children alike." Percy said diplomatically.

"Can we ask a few less professional questions before you go?" Glenda asked.

Percy cleared his throat. "I will do my best to answer."

"Miss Granger was engaged to your youngest brother two years back, does she have a new paramour in her life now?" Glenda questioned which made Draco scowl over at the radio.

"That was tactless, Chittock," Draco growled, shaking his head.

"Hermione would not appreciate anything but this answer; as of right now, Miss Granger is not seeking any personal relationships," Percy declared which made Draco bob his head.

"Good for you Weasley. Don't let her squeeze blood from a stone for gossip," he snapped and downed his drink.

"Do you feel that rumors of her and the Arabian prince communicating about a possible marriage proposal is true?" Glenda declared, her voice was practically dancing with interest.

"She has declared no interest in said rumor. We are not going to be losing Miss Granger any time soon," Percy replied.

"An Arabian prince? Hate to say it, but I am impressed," Draco muttered as he set his empty glass down.

"I have to say it has been a pleasure to have you, Percy Weasley. Any last words before we end this segment?" Glenda asked politely.

"Yes, if you have any concerns or inquiries about this or any recently approved bill, please contact Minister Shacklebolt, and his offices will be in touch with you. Miss Granger or I will not answer personal letters. Thank you for having me, Miss Chittock."

"When we come back, find out what Rolf and Luna Scamander have discovered about Bluefire pixies in India. Enjoy our musical break," Glenda declared and her chiming to end the segment faded into some pop song.

Draco reached for his wand and shut off the radio. "Enough of that." He spat and stood up.

He trudged from the drawing room and up the stairs. He was going to climb into bed before he had to nurse another hangover while taking care of his son in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm headed straight for the castle

They wanna make me their queen"

 **Halsey**

Hermione was trying to hide until their final meeting before her little school was built. Flourish and Blotts was always a great spot and getting lost in books was a sound idea. Hermione was waiting for Remus and Sirius to show up, so they could apparate to the location Kingsley had given her. Some small muggle restaurant he took her to last time, but now she needed to sidelong with them so that they could get there.

She needed some new books on werewolves and magical theory, so it was catching two birds with one spell. The witch stood there gazing at the books for some time before she realized she was being watched. Glancing around, she noted a small boy peeking around the corner of a shelf. He seemed alone, and her eyes traveled nearby to see if he had just wandered.

"Hello," the child said.

Hermione waved with a smile. "Hello there," she murmured.

The boy approached tentatively and held a book in his hand. "You're the girl in the paper," he noted.

Ducking down, she tilted her head. "And you're by yourself in here? Where are your mummy and daddy?"

"Mummy is in the stars and daddy is a wee," The boy said with a nod and held out his book. "This," he declared.

Hermione tilted her head and read the book's title. "You are getting a book on dragons. That is nice," she replied as she sat down on the ground.

The child did not ask, he climbed over and nodded. "Yep, dragons. I like," he paused and turned the pages to a big white one. "This one."

"Ah, this is a pretty one. They live in New Zealand, and their main diet is fish and large game," she responded, still a bit wary about a stranger's child sitting in her lap.

Hermione knew it was hard to run around with a child. She ran errands many times with Teddy as a young boy, and he was always trying to wriggle away from her. Lucky for her, she never had to yank him away from a stranger. Hopefully, the boy's parents weren't too far.

"This, that's pretty," the boy said and pointed to a green dragon.

"What is your name?" Hermione inquired gently, and the child giggled.

"Scorpius, what are you doing? I told you to wait by the door," A stern voice entered the space.

Hermione bristled and gazed upon a weathered-looking Draco Malfoy. He took in the view, and his eyes grew even more furrowed when he noted who his son was occupying.

"The girl from the paper wanted to read," Scorpius declared with a nod.

Hermione had the boy climb from her lap, and she stood up, straightening her dress. "Well, he seemed a bit interested in sharing, and he looked alone. I didn't want him to go wandering," She murmured, not meeting his eyes.

"Do you randomly save children that appear alone?" Draco's voice was abrasive.

She glared at him, folding her arms. "Excuse me for being a decent human being," she spat, tossing her curly mess of hair over her shoulder. "You don't need to be a tosser."

Scorpius tugged on Hermione's dress. "Grandmother says it is bad to say that word."

Hermione softened her expression and glanced at the boy. "I am sorry."

Draco's eyes darted from his son to the woman in front of him. "What are you doing here anyway?" he questioned and then waved it off. "Never mind, Granger. It is a bookstore, I should know better."

"We are getting books then lunch and then ice cream," Scorpius said with a nod. "Do you like ice cream?"

"Come along, son. Let's leave the witch alone," Draco declared and waved his hand for the boy to follow.

He frowned up at Hermione. "You don't like ice cream?"

"I love ice cream, but I think your father wants to go," Hermione told him with a sympathetic expression.

The blond child scampered over to his dad. "Dad, can she come too?"

Draco seemed a bit out of his element as he narrowed his gaze at his son and then glanced back at Hermione. "She has her own shopping to do. Let's go."

A flash of magenta entered the area, and a child's gasp was heard. "Cousin Draco and Scorpius! Hermione, you found them," Teddy declared with a happy clap.

"Teddy! Look, I have a new book," the child declared with a nod before handing it to the Lupin.

Hermione and Draco stood awkwardly as the boys glanced at the pages. "I like this one. My Uncle Sirius got it for me when I was younger," Teddy told the young Malfoy.

"This," Scorpius said and tapped the green dragon. "I like him."

"That is a Green Welsh; they are from out here, ya know?" Teddy asked the younger boy.

"Wow!"

Hermione shuffled her feet and exhaled. "Teddy, where is your father and Uncle Sirius?"

An arm snaked around her waist, and she felt stubble against her cheek. "I never liked that you called me Uncle Sirius, love. I have another pet name if you want to call me that," Sirius snickered, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"The only person who will call you daddy is the man you shag daily, Sirius," Hermione said testily before pushing him away.

Draco's expression lessened, and a small curve reached his lips. "Granger, you said that without even blushing."

"Sirius used to make me turn red with mortification years ago… now he just a pest," Hermione retorted with a grin and sighed. "I am sorry we crashed your shopping day, Malfoy. I was waiting for them so that we could go to a meeting. I thought Remus said Andromeda was going to watch Teddy." She finished turning to the animagus.

Sirius waved his hand in theatrics. "Well, you know how witches are with their needs. It seems Drom had her own errands last minute and wasn't home. Now we have the kid for the day."

Teddy made a face up at Hermione. "I want to spend time with Scorpius. I never get to see him," the Lupin declared, and Hermione bit down on her grimace.

"Edward, you did not even know about him until a few days ago…" she said carefully. "We don't have time to go shopping today."

"Neither did you and I want to spend time with him," the boy retorted, and Draco covered up a bit of laughter.

"I am not hearing you argue with Hermione, am I?" Remus asked as he walked next to Sirius.

"Hello, Lupin. It seems we are meeting like this more often than not," Draco mused, and Scorpius nodded.

"See, my dad will let us," the blond replied and patted Teddy's arm.

Sirius arched an eyebrow at the smirking Malfoy. "You want to come with us? We are going to some muggle joint."

Remus and Hermione both groaned. "Sirius, he doesn't want to bother with our silly business," Hermione snapped.

"Well, I could sit with the children at another table while you have your meeting," Draco offered and pointed a thumb at the boys mumbling over books by the shelf. "They are pretty engrossed."

The werewolf contorted his expression and turned to Hermione. "We wouldn't be far away," he mumbled, and the witch scrubbed her face.

"Alright! But you best not make a scene Malfoy, or I will hex you. I don't care what you have done with your hair; it will be purple by the time I am through with you." She snapped and walked away, her books tight against her body.

All three men watched her as she left and Sirius exhaled. "I do love when she is slightly annoyed. You never get the same swing in her hips with any other mood." He teased when she was out of earshot.

Remus elbowed him. "Time and place, Pads. Wrong company to be speaking so poorly about her," the werewolf hissed and followed the irritated witch.

The animagus looked over at the Malfoy who was still smiling. "Don't worry, I understand," Draco said, and his smile etched widely.

"You shouldn't admit that, she hates you," Sirius snickered, and Teddy walked up.

The Lupin nodded. "Mhm, it's true."

Scorpius held another two books in his hands when he approached. "Dad, I am hungry," he declared.

Draco waved two fingers at the books in his son's hands. "Give them here. Let me pay for these so we can go to lunch. We are going to sit with Teddy while his father and company take care of business."

Teddy and Scorpius grinned in unison. "Thank you, Draco," Teddy replied, his hair bright pink.

Scorpius handed his books to his father and took Teddy's hand. "I want to show you the peacocks. They are white like my hair," He announced as he tugged the older boy down the stairs.

Draco groaned and shook his head. "Our hair isn't white it is blond!" Draco shouted, and Sirius snorted.

"Come along, cousin. It is going to be a long day."

* * *

Draco was sipping his cappuccino and watching the boys talk about things. He actually enjoyed watching his son socialize. To be honest, he had been wary of exposing him to people since Astoria's passing. Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and Kingsley were sitting across the way still in view, but enough of a distance for privacy.

"So, tell me something, little Lupin. How often does Hermione go stay with you?" Draco asked.

Teddy glanced over at him and tilted his head. "Well, she used to come stay all the time before Uncle Sirius came back. Uncle Sirius did something naughty, and now she only comes over once and awhile." The older boy said with a nod.

"What naughty thing?" Draco murmured leaning closer to the children.

Teddy shrugged his shoulders while sipping his chocolate milk. "I don't know, but dad got mad. Uncle Sirius had to buy him flowers, and Hermione didn't come over or see me for months," the boy finished and frowned. "To be honest, Uncle Sirius tends to make Hermione twitchy. I love my uncle, but he can tease meanly. Hermione is too nice to say it hurts her feelings," the boy mused with a sad expression.

That made Draco feel a twinge of guilt. He did his fair share of teasing the brilliant muggleborn. "She is. You must be very fond of her," Draco was trying to coax more information from him.

The young Lupin must have known because his eyes turned suspicious. "Why doesn't Hermione like you?"

Scorpius made a face. "Herminny doesn't like you, dad?" he asked.

"I wasn't very nice to Hermione in school. I wasn't a very nice boy. We haven't really talked since," he admitted, but it was partially a lie.

They spoke two years after the war. It ended badly when Hermione said she could never forgive him for his actions, no matter how misguided. The only reason she ever showed any neutrality was because of his efforts at the manor to hide Harry's identity. Draco figured that was as much as he could expect from her. He watched her get tortured, and it broke a piece of her off for the room to see. He knew there was little he could do to fix what he participated in by being present.

Scorpius tilted his head and hemmed. "Dad, why? I like Herminny," he stated, bringing the father back to the present time.

"Sometimes people do bad things. I have no excuse no matter how sorry I am for doing them now," he replied, and Teddy nodded slowly.

"Well, I like you now, Draco. Grandmother told me we have to have forgiveness for the past," Teddy declared and patted Scorpius's shoulder. "Did you know your grandmother and my grandmother are sisters?" he asked the younger Malfoy.

Scorpius gasped and shook his head. "Really? I wish I had a brother," he murmured, and Teddy bobbed his head.

"Me too. My mum went to heaven too," Teddy replied with a subdued expression.

Draco choked a bit on the emotion and exhaled. "How about we get some dessert after lunch?" he asked them.

The boys nodded and finished their plates. It gave Draco time to recover such a substantial conversation. He wasn't prepared to feel so emotional while watching the little Lupin. Despite being raised by his father, he held an eerily similarity to Hermione's perspective and her matter of fact demeanor. That threw him off when he was in school and gave her an edge.

"Darling, don't eat too many sweets, alright?" Hermione's voice brought Draco from his thoughts, and he looked over at her.

"Well, thanks for your concern, Granger," Draco snickered, and her cheeks bloomed with color.

She was standing over Teddy; her hand caressed the boy's shoulder. "I was speaking to Teddy. Whether you let your teeth rot with sugar is your business, Malfoy," Hermione retorted with an arched eyebrow.

"You're delightful," Draco sneered as she kissed the boy's hair.

Ignoring his jabs she sighed. "We are almost done, love. Then we have to take a trip to Hogwarts. Would you like to come?" Hermione murmured against Teddy's cheek.

"Yes!"

"Good. We are just talking about how we can afford the new building, and then we will be finished." She confirmed and straightened her posture.

Draco tilted his head as he arched an eyebrow. "How much are you looking for, Granger?"

Hermione seemed visibly startled by his interest. "Oh, well, I was just planning on taking a loan out from Harry and Ginny," She simpered and straightened her clothing. "Enjoy your dessert."

The witch walked away, and Teddy smiled at Draco. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts."

Scorpius scowled. "I want to go too," the Malfoy child grumbled.

Draco scratched at his beard with a nod. "Well, we shall see…" he trailed off, and the waitress brought their fudge sundaes to the table. "Let's eat these and I will have a conversation with our beloved Minister."

The two Malfoys and the Lupin ate their dessert while Draco contemplated. A musing was surfacing, and he felt his late wife would agree; he should help get this school started. That brought him a sense of purpose outside of his son… something he hasn't felt in years.


	4. Chapter 4

She was bursting with fury as she launched into heavy pacing after exiting the fireplace. Hermione could not believe Kingsley let that… that… Malfoy contribute to _her_ cause. Naming her school? Participating in its creation? Had their minister entirely gone around the bend?

The witch growled and heard the fireplace go off again as green light filled the drawing room. "Hermione, calm down," Remus sighed, and she pivoted toward him.

"No! I am not going to calm down, Remus! He slithered into our plans and now has his fingers in a project I had planned for years!" She screamed in hysterics.

Another flash of light announced Teddy's arrival and Remus exhaled. "You go ahead and go get cleaned up, son. I have to talk down Hermione."

The boy's hair was a greyish color. "Okay," he muttered before heading out of the room.

"Remus, he is plotting to ruin our dreams. This is clearly a task his father set him up for. How could he ever want to help people like me?" She snapped, nearly crimson from her anger. "His father looked me in the eye and told me that I was signing a death warrant for myself. That man is going to kill me. Whether his son participates in it or not."

Green light filled the area, and Sirius walked into the room. "Love, you need to relax. You looked like you were going to manifest daggers to stab Kingsley with," Sirius murmured, and her glare turned toward him.

"Merlin's wrath, Sirius, why couldn't you stay silent instead of inviting that snake to dine with us today? I cannot believe you could be so bloody dense. Clearly, this was his plan the whole time! How could I have stood there like a fool while he played me like a quaffle? Acting standoffish and protective of his son… I was a bloody moron!" Hermione was nearly spinning in her rage at this point.

The male animagus thinned his lips. "I doubt that he had planned to be invited, Hermione," he countered, and the witch scrubbed her face.

"This is completely mad. Have I fallen into some sick nightmare that I cannot wake up from? When did Draco Malfoy become a participant in any desire of mine? The last person on this earth that I wanted to share this marvel with was him!"

"How about you go get into a soak and I will pull out the good brandy? You can twist and writhe while drowning your angst after Teddy goes to bed," Remus finally suggested and her eyes faded from their flickering passion.

"I should probably go. I have to get up early and go speak to Kingsley about this in the morning," she murmured as her posture shrunk.

"No, no, no, you are staying with us tonight. I am not letting you go home and twist yourself into a ball of tension while trying to decipher this nonexistent plot," Sirius retorted standing in front of her. "Go be a good witch and loosen up while we take care of the wee Lupin."

She sagged in defeat and sighed. "Well, there is no use arguing. However, I am using your bathroom and that expensive bath oil you have in there," she grumbled, stomping from the drawing room.

Remus finally released the deep breath he was nearly holding since Kingsley told them. "Well, this is what happens when we let her tell us she wasn't going to use your inheritance…" the werewolf mumbled, lacing his fingers through his greying hair. "What are we going to do about this mess?"

Sirius scratched his chin before shrugging his shoulders. "I told her. Many times over. I don't need to buy her affection; it was a gift. She just doesn't like to listen to me."

Remus's brow furrowed and his lips shifted to one side. "I wonder why that is? Maybe it has to do with what you said to her?" his voice was sharp despite its calm tone.

The animagus sneered and waved a hand in the air. "That was years ago, Moony! Two bloody years and I have yet to live this down? If you would have just shagged her as I told you to do, we wouldn't always be going back to this conversation!" He spat, and Remus growled.

"Oh, yes, that is just a reality we all would love to participate in, Padfoot. She would look at me like a monster. She already must avoid the press as it is… imagine if word ever got out that she shagged a werewolf? My gods, she would be ruined. Do not wish that upon her."

"Let me remind you that she offered. She did! When that fell through she came to me. A last-ditch effort I assume to recover from her wounded pride that you rejected her. I told her the truth! If she wanted to shag me because of it, then she was barking up the wrong tree. I love you too much to allow such a thing to happen." Sirius snarled, racing a hand through his wild hair.

Remus huffed. "No, you let your own vanity get wounded from it. You shot her down viciously and without proper kindness," the werewolf spat in frustration.

"It was wounded because she never wanted me back! The amount of disappointment that witch suffered when I returned was unheard of! She wanted to continue to romance you from afar silently," Sirius snapped, and his cheeks tinted pink. "I was just a bloody tumor on her fantasy. Never a leading role."

Remus raised his eyebrows in shock at his partner's admission. "Sirius, she loves you," he reminded him.

The animagus chewed his cheek before shaking his head. "She loves me for you, Moony. I never wanted anything from her aside from the adoration she held for everyone else. She is kind, but she will never love me because I took you from her," he murmured as his eyes glinted with pain.

The werewolf placed his hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Love, she was the first person to race to greet you when the Ministry released you. She cares for you more than you know."

Sirius closed the gap between them and buried his face in the crook of Remus's neck. "I hate myself for hurting her," he grumbled, and the werewolf snorted.

"My poor self-deprecating dog… You need to let it go and stop trying to fix it. If anything, Hermione knows you are doing things out of guilt, and it only makes her more uncomfortable. You did not take me from her. Our lives are far better with you in it," Remus finished as he ran his fingers over the animagus's back. "A large void in my heart was filled with your return. Never forget that she knew that too. We spoke at length about my love for you and how I realized it too late. If anything, Hermione knew she didn't have a shadow of a chance with me losing two loves in my life."

"You don't need to lie to me to make me feel better, Moony," Sirius choked and pulled away with a soft smile. "I know that in any other circumstance, she would have made you immensely happy."

Remus ran a thumb over the small silver tear trail against Sirius's cheek. "Maybe, but this isn't another circumstance, and I am deeply in love with you. All the pain we shouldered together. You loved me when no one else knew how. You were my first, and somehow I never could figure out how I could be attractive to someone like you."

Sirius chuckled, shaking his head. "Moony, you were always bloody attractive; in a self-loathing but intellectually elevated way. Loving you was like breathing," he said with a smirk. "Now, I am going to go check on our little twitchy witch companion while you make sure your son is alright."

Remus gave him a nod before kissing Sirius softly. "You were always better with her when she gets like this," the werewolf sighed with curved lips. "Quite possibly because you share the same temper."

"Very true. I still stand by what I said. You should have shagged her. She would have made an outstanding bedside contender," Sirius teased while waggling his eyebrows. "Alas, a fantasy I will only get to live out in my own wicked dreams."

Remus scrunched his face. "I still stand by my own answer. It would have given her nothing but heartache. It is better for her that we never did, and I am not selfish enough to drag her through the struggles of public disgrace," he replied with a tilt of his head.

Sirius snagged the werewolf's lips with his own once more before bowing a little and smiling. "I will see how the fair lady is coping. See you after the spawn is asleep."

The animagus climbed the stairs and felt vulnerable. A confession such as that never really left the recesses of his deep confounding heart. He never liked hurting people. He hated himself more for hurting her, but it was hard to cope with her pining. She loved Remus almost as much as he did. It was a scary assessment to trudge through when he returned to the land of the living.

He came back to a place he hardly knew. The world had shifted without him, but Remus was waiting with open arms… to Hermione's own detriment. His return had ruined her in a way he had not meant. The first month was easy; tons of shagging, quiet moments in bed, and even breakfast with the youthful boy and his father. The second month was harder. Hermione's heart broke the more it was affirmed that it wasn't just a relieving fling of the resurrected.

He approached the bathroom door and did not knock; he just went inside. "Sirius!" she growled sharply, water splashing as she covered her more private bits.

"Ello, lovely. I was coming up to see if you needed your back washed," he snickered and found himself a dry space on the nearby counter.

Hermione grumbled something incoherent and reached for a white vial on the ledge. Splashing a few doses into the tub, the water went milky white and concealed her body below it. "What are you doing in here. I thought I was supposed to be decompressing, not returning tension to my mind."

Swinging his legs as his hands held to the edge of the counter, he looked down at the floor. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Hermione always found moments like this a rarity with the hardened animagus. He had a youthful sincerity that she greatly admired when he took down his defenses. It made her silently wonder if that was how he was at Hogwarts. The witch shifted in the tub and rested her neck on the rim.

"I will be. I am going to borrow the funding from Harry tomorrow and insist that Kingsley doesn't use Draco. It will only cause us more issues," Hermione sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Why wouldn't you let me do this? I have more reason to than anyone else. We both love Remus and if you want his success in this, then let me help you both, please? This whole debacle is clearly a sign, so please let me?" Sirius asked, his voice was full of uncertainty.

Hermione exhaled and rubbed a damp hand over her face. "Sirius, I have been selfish, I am sorry."

"Then you will let me?" he asked.

She glanced over at him, and he was chewing his bottom lip. "Yes, if you really want to. It was years of us two fighting the injustice of the world together that I forget he has a partner now who loves him deeply. It was the residue of my apprehension to let anyone hurt him as he has been in the past. I am sorry."

Sirius frowned while shaking his head. "You have no clue as to how much I appreciate and care for you because of how well you treated him, Hermione. It is endearing, and I can only hope you know that I love you more for it," he replied, and the witch sat up.

"Coming from you, that means plenty. I know you don't find your loyalty to people effortlessly. They must earn it," she said which made him smile.

Sliding off the counter, he maneuvered next to the tub and propped his legs out in front of him. "Now, are you going to tell me why you won't let me see you nude?" he teased with a bright smirk; his recovery was strikingly swift.

"Get out, I am almost done," she groaned while her eyes swiveled in annoyance.

Sirius climbed off the floor and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Take your time, love. We will be waiting for you when you are finished," he whispered.

Hermione's wet hand ran against his cheek before he pulled away. "Thank you, Padfoot. Sincerity is a nice color on you," she sighed and pulled her fingers from his face. "I will be down shortly."

The marauder flashed her a toothy smile as he stood up and winked. "Preferably in something skimpy? It has been awhile since I have seen a witch in near nothing," he taunted, and she splashed him.

"Shoo, you awful dog," she spat through a stifled smile.

Sirius left the bathroom, and Hermione exhaled, feeling that her bath was no longer a release from her troubles.

* * *

Draco walked into the manor with his son asleep over his shoulder. The boy was getting far too old to be carrying this much. He felt relieved with the turn of events, and even Hermione seemed more passive than he expected her to act. It felt… good. Yes, he felt happy to be participating in this evolution. He wanted to show repentance for his past, and this was a sound way to do it.

He managed to get Scorpius to his room and transfigured his clothing to nightwear before departing from the slumbering child. His trek down the stairs was silent, but he found his parents in the dining room. Narcissa was sipping a teacup while his father was grumbling.

"This is ridiculous. Now that girl is doting on my grandson?" Lucius hissed.

"Well, father, I see you have remained in this decade-long sour mood," Draco droned as he sat down next to his mother. "Good evening, mother," he murmured and kissed her cheek.

"Draco, what is this business about you letting that witch read a book to our grandchild? That Skeeter witch sent me a copy of her article for tomorrow's paper," Lucius growled and tossed a parchment at the younger Malfoy.

 _Taste for Blood After All?_

 _Hermione Granger, a witch of seemingly honorary goals in the latest of news. Bills of equality. Notions of transitioning from old ways of thought to new outlandish ideas. However, has her personal tastes moved to a more purist view after all? Miss Granger has been quite elusive since her debut release of the Condition-influenced Wizard's Act, also known as the Werewolf Equal Rights Edict (W.E.R.E. for short). Dodging, what many say, rumored engagement with princes, foreign diplomats, and heirs to hefty sums of wealth and fortune._

 _However, Miss Granger has always had a fond taste for celebrities and wealth, so it is sure that most of these rumors are false, withstanding her tastes. She has rarely been seen outside of her typical routine of working at the Ministry or stopping in to buy another book on werewolves at Flourish and Blotts… until yesterday._

 _The young witch was seen innocently coddling a child as he pointed out different things in a book, but low and behold the craft of such a fiercely determined witch. It was none other than Draco Lucius Malfoy's son who she had cohered into her scheme. The youthful Malfoy tripped upon them reading, and Miss Granger played the remarkably false innocence that she had not a clue whose child she was clutching. Is this plotting witch out for quite possibly another heart to break? Hopefully, the widower will know the type of witch was in his company before it is far too late._

Draco started at the gossip article and sneered. "This is grotesque even for that yowling harpy."

Narcissa pursed her lips. "Darling, what happened?" she asked, and Draco snorted.

"I went to the loo for a minute in the bookshop while Scorp was deciding between which books he wanted and was near the door. I came out, and he was gone. Panicking I glanced around and saw him curled up on the floor with her. She said he wandered over to her and he remembered her from the paper," Draco grumbled, running a hand through his wild hair.

"Draco, why didn't you just drag him in with you?" Lucius hissed and waved his hand. "I taught you better than that!"

"Because I had a bloody moment, father! He was wearing the tethering charm, and I knew he wasn't going to be able to leave the store. I needed to gather my wits because I thought I saw my dead wife in the corner reading to my son," Draco snarled, slamming his hand down on the table.

Narcissa's expression faded to empathetic, and she caressed his clenched arm. "I am sorry. I know that it can be hard and I can't even understand your pains you face daily."

Draco huffed and rubbed his face with his other hand. "Then I walked out there to see her holding him. For a split second, I wasn't sure who it was. All I saw was a witch cradling my four-year-old boy, and my heart shuddered."

"Clean this mess up," Lucius said through his teeth and pointed at the paper. "We do not need this."

"I am. Which is why we are donating toward her cause. We are going to fix what mess you made, father." Draco retorted with a scowl.

"We most certainly are not," the patriarch growled.

"We are. It is already done. I sign the papers tomorrow and head to the site where it is being built. This time next week I will be walking through my new investment. How can we say that we are rightfully a House of respect if we do not respect change?" Draco's tone was distinctly sounding a challenge to his father.

"You will not do this, Draco. We have worked too hard to fight past those awful rumors," Lucius retorted and waved a hand at the parchment on the table. "That should be more than enough of a warning what will come. Your son-" Lucius paused as Draco stood up.

"Father, you are a miserable, old, vicious codger. Unless you plan to disown my son and me, you will live with my decision to do this. My wife would have wanted this," Draco snapped. "Now, I am going to go for a walk in the garden before I head to bed. Good night," He finished and leaned to kiss his mother good night.

"Good night, my lovely," Narcissa murmured and kissed his cheek.

Draco left his parents to argue likely… that was all they ever did anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

The witch was wearing her best heels and a sharp maroon dress suit. She was marching to the minister's office, and her footsteps were joined by another. Pivoting she turned and frowned when she saw the hall was near empty; she was here early on purpose. Shaking her head, Hermione continued her stride and felt like she ran into a brick wall. Her fall to the floor wasn't graceful nor was it pleasant as she cried out in pain.

Gazing up she saw the blond menace that did not leave her alone in her nightmares last night. "Granger, do you have an excuse for being so rude?" He growled rubbing his torso. "Rounding a corner never hurt so much," he finished with a glare down at her.

"Malfoy! Why are you even here?" she snapped, climbing off the floor.

Hermione was massaging her behind while grimacing; her dignity wasn't the only thing injured. The witch had not noticed him staring with an unguarded curiosity until he did not answer. Her eyes traced his face, and she observed how he was gawking at her. "Malfoy!" she snarled, her cheeks bright with color.

That shook Draco from his tilted leering, and he cleared his throat. "I came to sign some pages for Shacklebolt. That is a nice suit, Granger. Did you plan to show off as much of your assets as you do? Bribing me for more money?" He snickered, regaining his composure.

Her face was now almost magenta. "Merlin, Malfoy, are you making a pass at me? I can't work with this," she groaned before walking past him. "That is another example of why I just can't do this," she grumbled as her heels sounded on the tile.

He followed her and inwardly scolded himself. When did he openly gawp at a witch undoubtedly in revulsion of him? Oh, did he love the way her arse bounced as she walked in those black high heels. Her curly hair was neatly tied back but waved as she strode down the hallway. Draco always felt himself more of a chest man, but she made it hard not to crave the image in front of him.

"Stop following me," she said curtly, not glancing back at him.

"We are going the same direction, Granger," he responded.

Hermione paused her stride and glowered up at him. "Draco Malfoy, you cannot be serious," she hissed, pointing her finger at him.

"What happened? I thought you were relieved someone wanted to participate in this project," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione sharply exhaled before waving her hand. "I have my own way of financing this on my own," she declared heavily breathing. "I don't want anyone else involved to tell me what I can and can't do." She huffed her eyebrows deeply furrowed.

Draco took a moment of eye contact and perceived the button of her blouse over her chest barely connected in her scuffling. That made her even more intimidating as she caught his gaze. "Well, we can't always get what we want, Granger," he replied lightly before moving to pass her.

He was now in front of her, and he heard her growl in frustration. "Malfoy, please. I know you don't want to work with me and I sincerely don't want to work with you."

"Who says I don't want to work with you?" he retorted as he reached the door to the Minister's office.

"Well, I don't want to work with you," she corrected herself, and he turned to see her arms against her chest.

Draco moved to lean against the wall while slanting his head at her. "Why? I am offering you everything you need, no strings." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione walked up to him, and he saw the first crack in her demeanor since yesterday. "Malfoy, you know why," she breathed and seemed frail.

"The past deserves forgiveness eventually, doesn't it?" he whispered, rubbing a hand over his forearm.

She took in his appearance for the first time in years. She examined him with openness as her eyes outlined his features. The Malfoy had matured and hollowed in a few distinct ways. His jawline became more pronounced, and his forehead had creases that aged him. The boyish snide expression was gone and replaced with something dark and morose. His frame held more presence despite his hunched shoulders against the wall.

Her cheeks bloomed with color as she chewed her lips. "Malfoy, you know we can't work together. There is just too much history."

"Hear me out," he paused and stood in front of her. "I don't want to boss you around. I want to do this. Can you let me do one selfless thing in my life, please?" he asked his icy eyes darting from each of her honey orbs.

She saw his sincerity and her face hardened. "Damnit," she hissed and hit the tip of her right heel into the tile.

As life would have it for the intelligent witch, her heel broke, and she began to fall in sudden imbalance. Draco was quicker as he reached for her and she soon lurched against him. Her eyes grew, and her breath quickened as they stood tightly together in recovery. Draco was gazing down at her, and he felt a stirring he hadn't in three years.

Someone hemmed and brought them back to the present. "I am glad to see you two are getting along," Kingsley said, causing Hermione to jerk.

Yanking from Draco's embrace, she pulled out her wand and repaired her shoe swiftly. "My heel broke, and he helped me with my imbalance," Hermione declared with a nod before straightening herself. "Minister, we need to talk about things. Preferably alone," she finished as she waited for Kingsley to open up his office.

"I understand, Miss Granger, but Mr. Malfoy had sent me a letter this morning about a meeting, so it must wait," Shacklebolt responded as he unlocked the door.

"But- Minister, this is important," she politely said trying not to lose her patience.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "You can join us if you like, Granger. It is your project after all," The Malfoy remarked as he entered the office.

Hermione exhaled while staring at the smiling minister. "Please, Minister Shacklebolt, this really shouldn't wait." She impressed as she closed the distance between them.

"Come in, Miss Granger," he declared, pointing into the room.

Hermione drowned her head a little and trekked forward inside the office. She sat down in the open seat next to Draco and folded her legs. The door clasped shut, and Kingsley rounded his desk before sitting in front of them. "Now, Mr. Malfoy. I know you are quite moved by our project, but we do have some paperwork to file before all of the more influential labor is done," Kingsley started.

"Minister, I would much prefer it if Mr. Malfoy is not apart of our venture," Hermione interjected.

Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Well, thanks for the vote of confidence, Granger."

"Trust me when I say that Rita Skeeter will not be permitted to linger in the castle to hunt for any more gossip, Hermione," Minister Shacklebolt declared with a nod.

Hermione's face scrunched in confusion. "What does Rita Skeeter have anything to do with this?"

Draco gulped and cleared his throat. "She wrote an article about you in the paper today," he murmured.

Her face grew unamused. "She is always writing about me. I repeat my same sentiment; what does she have to do with this?" Hermione inquired.

Kingsley arched an eyebrow as he lounged in his chair. "Well, she found it amusing that you were reading to Mr. Malfoy's son yesterday. Had a few choice things to say to perpetuate her views of what her readers love to hear."

The witch let lose a tremendous groan. "Does that woman have anything better to do than claim I am a gold digging attention hungry hussy?" Hermione spat then waved it off. "It doesn't matter; my reasons are not on personal influence."

"Then what are your reasons you would not want Mr. Malfoy to supplement the costs for our development?" Kingsley asked, braiding his fingers together.

Hermione pulled out a few sheets of parchment and glanced down at them. "Firstly, Mr. Malfoy does not have the full knowledge of what it is concerning. He doesn't have the required education in this project to invest in its future without possibly wanting to pull from it before it is completed." Hermione paused as Draco snorted.

"Really, Granger?" He retorted, and she bristled with a glare.

"Secondly, he has not shown an affinity for either of my bills nor several laws I have put forth to get passed. His father outright declared against them," she explained, ignoring the pink tint rising to her cheeks. "Lastly, Mr. Malfoy has publicly shown aversion for both condition-influenced wizards and muggleborns alike in the past."

"Granger that was ten years ago!" Draco snarled, and Hermione glowered at him.

"Well, it is true!" she exclaimed.

Draco leaned toward her with a fierce expression. "I am not going to let you drag our past in this. I have fought against my own ghosts for a long time." He growled, and she returned a mirrored face.

They were inches away from each other in a staredown that would have mimicked any competitive film of two athletes before the big fight. "As informative as you are always, Miss Granger, I have to agree with Mr. Malfoy. It is a time for acceptance and evolution, not the age of old wounds being ripped open." Kingsley declared with a nod.

Hermione snapped her face toward the minister, and her lips parted. "But, sir," she started, and he waved her off.

"I like the opportunity this brings for both the Ministry of Magic and Mr. Malfoy himself. This shows forgiveness is achievable even if the older generation is still clinging tight to dying beliefs. Regardless of who you got your funding from, Hermione. We need to give everyone the chance to participate in the future, not just who we believe is redeemable."

The witch slowly nodded, her lips fixed tightly. "Yes, sir," she muttered.

Draco held out his right hand, his sleeve road up, revealing the edge of his aged tattoo. "I look forward to working with you, Granger, really," he said, and Hermione inhaled in defeat.

She took his hand, and the edge of her scar showed. Any other moment Hermione would have examined the significance of this, but the witch was too broody to admit it. "Likewise," she replied and shook his hand.

Kingsley, however, noted such and stood up. "I am going to set up a press conference once the paperwork is done. I want this to be the symbolism of it," he said as he pointed to their handshake. "We need to show acceptance for this project to work, Hermione, and this is our foundation." He finished with a nod.

The minister flicked his wand, and several sheets of parchment flew from drawers across the room. Hermione pulled her hand away from Draco's awkwardly then turned her vision entirely away from him. The color on her cheeks were of a clear reminder that she was going to have to explain herself to Harry and Ron later at the Burrow. Not only is Rita Skeeter writing about her reading to Malfoy's son, but now she was working with him…

Later after all the photographers and journalists had their fill of the unusual investor in her new project, she finally decided to give everyone the slip and head home. Hermione wanted to clean the day from her skin and look somewhat presentable for dinner tonight. Walking into her flat, she grimaced at the smell in her home.

"Crooks? Did you kill a mouse again, it is absolutely foul in here," she grumbled as she tossed her beaded bag down on the counter. "Crooksy, where are you, handsome? I brought you home your favorite to make up for leaving you alone last night," she called out as she walked into the kitchen.

Setting the dish down she glanced around. The cat was still missing… her heart lurched thinking he might have gotten out. Hermione checked in the cabinet he sometimes hides in; nothing. Strolling toward the bathroom, she turned the light on and saw it pristine like it was when she left.

Moving to the bedroom, she turned on her light and gasped in horror. She heard a scream and realized it was her own as she gazed at the scene in front of her. Crookshanks was mangled on the bed, and bloody letters were written on her wall. ' **Number One**.'


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was over faster with his partner, Kevin Entwhistle than she could do much else after sending him a Patronus. She was nearly in hysterics when he got there, and Kevin was eying the scene.

"It had to be Lucius, Harry. He threatened me after the bill was signed into law," Hermione cried and covered her face.

"He did? Why didn't you report it?" Kevin murmured as he ran his wand over the nightstand and edge of the bed.

Hermione scoffed and waved her hand. "I didn't think he was going to kill my cat! He told me I signed my death warrant. Why would someone kill my cat?" she murmured and buried her face in Harry's shoulder.

"Potter, look," Kevin muttered and pointed at the pillow. "Is that… that is a white hair?"

Harry pulled away and narrowed his gaze down on the bed. On her pillow was a long white hair. "Hermione, you need to go to Grimmauld Place and never go anywhere unaccompanied, understood? I have to finish this investigation, but it looks like someone is terrorizing you," He murmured as he turned back to her.

"Harry, it has to be Lucius. Who else has long whitish-blond hair?"

Harry's face grew dark. "Go now. Don't bring any clothes. Everything that was in this flat could be a curse or poisoned, but I won't know for certain until we have turned it inside out. Tell Sirius and Remus I will come by and explain my findings after we are done. I doubt you want to go to dinner tonight and I will send a letter to Gin to let her know it was serious why you wouldn't be joining her." He stated, and the witch nodded.

"Thank you, Harry," she sighed before leaving the room.

Hermione snatched her beaded bag off the counter and decided to floo over to Grimmauld Place. It was dark in the drawing room, but she rather enjoyed that. The scene still etched into her mind gave her shivers.

"Love?" Sirius's voice entered the room as he rounded the corner.

"Sirius, thank goodness," Hermione sighed and reached for him as he approached.

She hugged him tightly and could not help the overwhelming feelings that engulfed her. Hermione sobbed against the man as she clung to him. "Are you alright? What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" his questions poured out gently as he soothed her with fingers on her back.

"Someone- Sirius- killed- Crooks!" she huffed through cries.

He stiffened, and she could feel his fingers twitch against her back. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Hermione pulled away enough to look up at him. "I went home tonight," she paused and wiped her face. "To check on him and enjoy an evening alone. I found him- mutilated on my bed!" She choked and pressed her form against him again.

"Hermione, did you contact Harry?" he inquired.

"Yes, he is checking my flat now. He will be over after he is done investigating," she murmured.

"Poor cat," Sirius sighed shaking his head against the top of hers. "I am sorry you had to see that. I hope they find out who did it."

"There was a white hair on my pillow. That sick wanker laid on my bed. For all I know he was waiting for me to get home before killing Crooks," Hermione whimpered.

The woman buried against him and let his natural smell surround her as she tried to find her bearings. "Padfoot, is everything alright?" Remus's voice sounded.

"We are adopting a witch, Moony," Sirius responded as the werewolf appeared next to the embraced pair. "Why don't we get you up the stairs and into something comfortable. I am sure I can find something you wouldn't mind borrowing," Sirius suggested but Hermione sighed.

"No, I have a change of clothes in my bag, it is alright. Thank you," she murmured.

"What happened?" Remus questioned suspiciously; he could smell her fear and revulsion on the air.

Hermione pulled from Sirius and exhaled. "I want to change while Sirius fills you in. I just want to get the image out of my head." She past the werewolf who caressed her shoulder gently before letting her leave the room.

Remus listened for her to walk up the stairs before he nodded at Sirius. "Alright, what happened?" he inquired.

The male animagus huffed. "I don't know, but she said someone broke into her flat and killed Crookshanks. By the little I got out of her, it was deliberate and brutal." Remus moved toward the fireplace. "Don't worry, Harry is already over there," Sirius told him and the werewolf deflated.

"I was going to see if I could find the scent of that fuck," Remus growled.

Sirius bobbed his head. "I suppose we are the emotional buffers tonight, not the vengeful marauders," the animagus mused rubbing his face.

"I will get the blankets and transfigure the sofa. I suppose we will camp out with her until she feels better," Remus murmured which made Sirius frown slightly.

"Too worried she would get the wrong idea if we all snuggled in her bedroom, Moony?" Sirius joked.

Remus glowered at him before shaking his head. "The last thing that witch needs right now is your suggestive teasing, alright? Pads, whoever did this was warning her. Who kills just a cat?"

Sirius shoved down his panic and shrugged his shoulders. "May he owed him for catnip?"

The werewolf snorted and shoved the man lightly. "How do you do that? I want to be annoyed with you, but you always make it hard to be," Remus grumbled and started for the doorway.

"Talent. All talent, love," Sirius said with a bright smile.

The werewolf gave him a small smile before leaving the room. Sirius let out a large breath and shook his head. He paced the room a few times and cast a Patronus. "Harry, do me a favor? When you are done with your investigation, don't try to floo over, come through the front. I am turning our side off. I don't want that fuck to get any slicker than he thinks he is," Sirius finished telling the sizeable floppy dog before it ran off.

They barely let anyone in 12 Grimmauld Place, especially after Hermione became in the public's eye. The Marauders did not want to risk it, and it was a great haven for her. However, neither marauder was expecting someone to do something so vile. Things tamed since the war and people were a little more cautious about their lives, or so Sirius thought. This changed matters and he wasn't about to see any more heartache in his life.

Sirius waved his wand over the fireplace and spoke the incantation to turn off the floo network. Who knew how to enter Grimmauld aside from them and Harry? The Weasleys. Alright. Andromeda. Good… anyone else? No. The animagus bobbed his head in relief and moved toward the front door. He unlocked it and stepped out only to renew the barriers and wards.

He never thought in all his years that he would be thankful that his father was such a paranoid man…

Draco was packing up his bag as Narcissa lingered in the doorway. "Draco, please leave him here?" she asked gently.

"No, but I will make sure he does come home some days. I want him to experience this, mother. Teddy will be there, and I am sure they will have tons to do. Kingsley agreed to it because he knows as well as I do that it will be important to see his father do some good aside from flashing a smile and handing over bags of galleons. I want to roll my sleeves up with them," Draco said tilting his head. "We might not even get the full delivery tomorrow so that I will give him a tour of Hogwarts."

"I am proud of you, Draco. I know once your father swallows his pride he will be too," Narcissa murmured.

"Doubtful, but thank you for trying," Draco paused and turned entirely to her. "Scorpius said something the other day, and it pained me. He said he wished he had a brother. Teddy had agreed, but that wasn't what struck me. Mother, the war is over, but you still harbor pain from the years. I feel Andromeda might feel the same way… you should write to her and see if she is willing to mend fences. I grew up alone as well and know the pain of being on my own, but you can fix your own loneliness."

Her eyes glinted, and the matriarch's lips thinned. "I doubt she would be receptive, Draco. Bella killed her daughter, tried to kill her son-in-law and I shunned her for her choices… there is only so much forgiveness a person can retain."

Draco ran his fingers over the back of his neck. "Well, let's hope that it is an untapped resource. I have to deal with Granger tomorrow. Today did not go as she planned and I could sense her disdain."

The mother's face softened. "Do you believe she will forgive you?"

He shrugged his shoulders and exhaled. "I wouldn't if the roles were reversed."

"I fear that is similar in regards to my sister and me," Narcissa's distant demeanor softened at her confession.

"I will make you a deal, mother. You reach out to Andromeda, and I will try to mend my working relationship with Granger. Teddy and Scorpius are very attached, and I would despise having to tell my son that they won't be able to see each other after this project. I have to be strong for my son," Draco finished, turning back to his packing. "Besides, it will irritate father to the extreme to see you happier than him."

Narcissa softly laughed as she stepped into his room. "You're an amazing wizard, my son. Just try to remain understanding. Wounds are difficult to heal when they are scarred up around them. Don't grow impatient with her."

Draco picked up a picture from his nightstand and sighed. "I miss her so much. I hope she knows that she changed my heart forever," he muttered, caressing the glass that covered the moving picture of Astoria.

"You said that Scorpius is pining for a brother? I am positive that she would be content to see you trying to cure his loneliness with his cousin. I tortured myself at night knowing I could never provide you with a sibling. Do not do the same, Draco."

"We shall see. I just want to be able to show him that it is a proud thing to be a Malfoy. He will hear so many horrible things about me, but I want him to know that I can do good deeds as well."

Her hand landed on his shoulder, and she squeezed. "I failed you as your mother, I am sorry."

"You did not fail. We had to survive, and it could have been far worse. I could have been made to kill people I loved for failing. I could have been twisted inside out in front of you and father. It could have been a disaster if you did not follow father."

Narcissa sighed. "You cannot stay angry with him forever."

"When he shows atonement for what he did, then I will forgive him. I would never put Scorpius through what he did to me. I would never strike at him for showing weakness or kindness. I will never be like him as a father."

"As I have said. I failed you as your mother, Draco. I did not protect you from darkness, and it is my fault you fight ghosts," she breathed, and Draco reached up, touching her hand on his shoulder.

"I forgive you. Now, I need to finish packing. We are heading out early."

She released him and moved to the doorway, biting her lip. "If I do send her a letter, do you think I should ask for forgiveness straight away?"

Draco pivoted to her and nodded. "Yes, even if she tells you that you are the last person she ever wants to see in her life ever again. You need to give her the chance to see you are truly in need of releasing it from your heart." There was something compelling and painful about his words.

Narcissa frowned slightly. "Did she ever say she forgave you, Draco?"

The blond man huffed and scrubbed his face with his palm. "No, she didn't."

"We both have much work to do then. I will see you in the morning. I love you," she muttered, and Draco bobbed his head.

"See you in the morning. I love you," he replied and turned back to his packing.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was walking alone through the halls. Yes, she knew that Harry said she must remain with an escort. Yes, she most certainly heard Remus complain about her suggesting the alone time. However, she wanted to enjoy the quiet of the halls. The memories that lapsed here at a nook or there at a portrait.

She found herself tripping down familiar grounds and turned with amusement. Her feet didn't take her to the library as she had thought. Hermione ended up standing in front of the Room of Requirement's wall. Gazing at the indented space, she frowned and wondered if it was there.

"And here I thought you were going to find the library, Granger," Draco's voice reverberated off the hallway.

"So did I," she murmured, huddling her arms close to her body.

"Where are we, dad?" Hermione stepped forward without turning to the Malfoys, and the door appeared. "Wow!" Scorpius exclaimed, and the witch exhaled.

She opened the door and inside was bookcases that lined the expansive room with sofas and a fireplace. Entering the room, she noted the long desk with fresh parchment and a hung map of Hogwarts and the surrounding grounds.

"Seems it still works," she mused as the footfalls of the Malfoys sounded behind her.

"Nice touch, Granger," Draco muttered, causing her to turn to him and frown.

"This is the Room of Requirement, Scorpius. It only appears when you really need something," Hermione told the child as her gaze softened.

The boy clapped and ran off toward the other end of the room. "There's so much!" he shouted causing the witch to smile.

Draco hemmed and rocked on his heels a little. "So, where is your family? I assume they are at the Quidditch Post," he declared.

Hermione grimaced while shaking her head. "No, they are showing Teddy all the secret passages. I just decided it wasn't where I wanted to be," she murmured, color blooming on her cheeks.

"I thought you and the werewolf were dating," he muttered twirling his finger in the air. "You know, being as you act like Teddy's mother."

Hermione glowered at Draco. "No! Sirius and Remus have been together for years. I never have nor will ever date Remus Lupin," she spat with a harsh tone.

Draco held his temper with an arched eyebrow. "So, the real story is coming into focus. You aren't seeing Weasley anymore; you haven't dated anyone of significance since… ignoring proposals from princes and rich wizards… how long have you been in love with Sirius Black?" He asked, cleaning invisible lent from his sleeve.

Hermione snorted and followed it with a bout of laughter. "Sirius Black? You think I am in love with him?"

"So, you aren't in love with anyone? There is a certain pining you have about you. It is attractive, in a hot mess sort of way," he snickered, but immediately regretted it.

Her cheeks turned scarlet, and she backed a few paces away from him. "I am glad you take particular enjoyment in the failures of my personal life, Malfoy," she sneered, raising her nose higher in the air.

"Not what I was saying at all," he backpedaled as he glanced to see where his son was. "Can we please just reverse this half a moment, Granger? I am trying to be civil with you." He huffed as he ran a hand through his tousled hair.

She eyed him carefully as Scorpius ran up. "Herminny, look!" the boy cried and held up a small purple flower. "It's so pretty," he told her as he waited expectantly with his offer.

Hermione kneeled and took the flower from him. "Thank you. It has been awhile since I received such a nice gift."

The boy grinned before folded his arms. "I will get you a red one," he said and skipped off.

Draco glanced at the flower and then back up at her face. "Thank you," he whispered, his cheeks pink with color.

"He is a good boy. A bit clueless about strangers, but very kind. You have done well, Malfoy," Hermione mumbled as she stood up.

Draco snorted. "Yes, we had a long conversation about him climbing into a stranger's lap he recognized from the paper. I am relieved it was you and not some gold digging hussy," he snickered with a grin.

The air was comfortable… Hermione did not like it one bit. She cleared her throat as she straightened her blouse. "I should really go find the others," she said with a single nod. "They are likely driving Headmistress McGonagall wild with fury." The witch announced while stepping toward the entrance.

Scorpius returned and stopped her advance towards the door. "Wait! Can I come too?" he asked as she held the door handle tightly.

Hermione let out a small breath and turned to the child. "I was just going to go find Teddy," she told him and waved a hand at the room. "Why don't you and your dad check to see we have all the books we will need?"

Scorpius shook his head before holding out his hand. "I want to come with you please," he said politely.

Draco strolled behind his son with a small curve to his lips. "Please?" Draco snickered while holding out his own hand.

The bushy-haired witch chewed the inside of her cheek. "Alright, come on," she sighed and took the small Malfoy's hand.

Scorpius was dancing with joy as they left the room. It tugged at Hermione, and her heart lurched at the vision of her hand being held by a smaller one. The concept never did tear at her when Teddy was growing up, Remus was always there…

Draco shuffled in front of them and walked backward. "Alright, so we are going to head out to the work site this afternoon?" he asked her, and she exhaled, shaking the negative feelings away.

"Yes. I am going to have tea with Hagrid soon, and then we will head out there," she replied as Draco turned forward to walk down the stairs.

Scorpius glanced up at her as they made their way through the staircases. "Do you think I can help?" he inquired, making Hermione smile.

"You can help Teddy decide where we should build the small garden. I want it to be a place that the children will feel at peace. Being different is hard and sometimes lonely," she said, and the boy nodded slowly.

"I don't like it," he sighed.

Hermione smiled as Draco turned his head a bit to listen carefully. "That's why friends are so important. I tell Albus all the time it is alright to be different. James has it a bit easier, he and his daddy have so much in common. Albus likes books and drawing pictures. I think you and Albus would get along well," she declared, and the boy tilted his head.

"Who's Albus?" Scorpius asked.

"He's Harry Potter's son. My godson," Hermione declared.

They heard hooting and barking as they neared the entrance hall. Suddenly a large black dog barreled by Draco and tackled Hermione to the ground. Scorpius was nearly tugged with her as she howled in pain and her eyes creased up at the animal. "Sirius get off me!" she snapped, and the canine attacked her face with slobbery licks.

He appeared as himself swiftly and was chuckling as he had her pinned to the ground. "You are a dog?" Scorpius asked, shock in his voice.

"A naughty, unforgivably awful dog," Hermione snarled trying to wriggle away from him.

"Aw, do we always have to fight like this?" Sirius inquired with an arched eyebrow. "Moony just told me that he is going to let me shag you finally," he snickered, and Hermione shoved him off.

Hermione sat up and groaned. "In your dreams, Padfoot. Now, are you going to tell me what caused your vicious attack?" she snapped, wiping the drool off her face.

"Remus wants to have a private conversation with Teddy about his mum, and I was lonely," Sirius murmured, tucking a strand of Hermione's hair back from her face.

"Seems to be the theme of the day," Draco muttered.

Hermione sighed and tilted her head toward the ceiling. "It is hard to be back here. I avoided walking the halls when I was coming here for meetings with McGonagall. They hold a bit of sorrow still in the walls."

Scorpius tugged Hermione's shirt sleeve. "Herminny, your buttons fell off," he said, holding out two black buttons.

The witch glanced down and saw that her shirt was displaying a rather significant amount of her skin. Her cheeks tinted brightly and took the fastens from the boy to quickly repair her top. Sirius waggled his eyebrows at her. "I had no clue you weren't wearing anything underneath," he stated, and she huffed.

Once she had righted herself and placed her wand back into her bag, she stood up. "Now, seeing as you all are going to follow me, we might as well-"

She couldn't finish because a misty horse came running up to them. "Hermione! Harry told me about last night, and I am headed over right now! You better have a good reason for not telling me and running off to Hogwarts!" The horse snorted before disappearing.

Hermione groaned loudly and scrubbed her face. "I wish he wouldn't have told her."

"What happened last night, Granger?" Draco asked, his brow scrunched in thought.

Sirius waved his hand in the air. "Need to know basis, Malfoy," he murmured before taking the woman's arm and starting down the stairs.

"Someone broke into my house and killed my cat," she stated flatly.

Hermione knew if Draco knew anything he wouldn't tell her. Her discomfort, all things in the past placed aside, was quite a bit on the question of if it was his father's doing. The witch wasn't frightened that if Draco was involved, that he would do anything in front of his son. Something about the young Malfoy father made her believe his intentions weren't folly around his child.

"Your cat? That ugly little fuzzy thing you called a cat?" Draco questioned, and Hermione frowned at him.

"Crookshanks was a good cat. He always kept his food dish tidy and never took up too much of the bed. Some sicko snuck into my flat and-" she paused to see Scorpius listening intently. "And left me with a mess…" she trailed off.

Sirius rubbed her shoulder and sighed. "It is going to be alright, love. We will have the camp set up tonight and plenty of wards."

Hermione exhaled with a nod. "I am going to go visit Hagrid… alone. I have to make my own stop," she murmured and patted Scorpius's shoulder. "I promise you we will read a book later. Thank you for the flower."

Hermione left, and it was quickly noted how mournful the witch suddenly became. "What I wouldn't give to ruin that man," Sirius grumbled, scrubbing his face roughly.

Draco scowled slightly. "Who?"

"It is a long gory story not meant for young ears," Sirius huffed and tilted his head toward the small Malfoy. "But the short of it is Hermione feels responsible for Tonks's death. If Remus did not see Fenrir go after the three of them, she seems to believe that he would have saved his wife from her fate," the animagus admitted and chewed his cheek. "Too much guilt for a single witch to bear."

Draco softened his features. "That's why she takes care of Teddy," he replied which earned him a nod from Sirius.

"She loves that boy and feels guilty that he is without a mother. It isn't her fault, I know that, but she never listens."

"Dad, I am hungry," Scorpius muttered.

Draco bobbed his head and waved. "Let's go see if the elves will fetch us lunch." He responded and tilted his head at the animagus. "Come, I want to ask you about this whole cat business."

Sirius scrunched his face as the men walked behind the boy skipping toward the Great Hall. "Well, Hermione believes it was your father," Sirius said quietly.

"My father? Why would my father waste time killing a cat? He may be demented from years of a rotten disposition, but he is anything but sloppy." Draco murmured.

Sirius hummed in agreement. "Yes, my sentiments exactly. Warning or not, this isn't the work of a man who doesn't like to get his hands dirty," the animagus muttered. "However, someone is warning her for whatever reason. This school. Her fake affairs in the paper… something."

Draco arched an eyebrow at the man as they walked along the long tables. "Why are you spending your precious time explaining this to me?"

"Because I happen to like you, Malfoy. I think you have changed and if anyone understands needing to feel redeemed after a mistake in life choices, it is me. I accused Remus of being a spy prior to Lily and James's death. I was so wrapped up in the possibility that someone I loved deeply was holding back from me a dark secret that I could have prevented their deaths by letting him be the secret keeper and not Peter. I spent twelve years in a cell, knowing that I accused the man I love of trying to kill my friends and letting our other friend do it… it is painful." Sirius finished, and they sat down at the table that would be Hufflepuffs during the school year.

Draco tapped his plate. "Watch, son," he told the boy who slumped down across from them. "Daffle," he said loudly.

An elf popped up with a large hole in its ear. "Yes, Daffle is happy to see Slytherin Malfoy!" The eye blinked its large eyes with a broad smile.

"Lunch for us please? Just the three of us," He announced, and the elf bowed deeply.

"Yes, Daffle will tell other elves. Lunch for three," the elf squeaked and disappeared with a snap.

It took only moments before the dishes in front of them filled with different things and the boy clapped. "I love magic!"

They started filling their plates and Draco hemmed. "Do you think she will ever forgive me?"

Sirius had a mouthful of boiled potatoes and nodded. "Mhm, I think she most certainly will," he replied after swallowing. "Just as she forgives everyone eventually that merits it. No wizard will ever truly deserve her and the heart in her chest. She is quick as a whip, witty, soulful… many things not rated for the young company we keep," the animagus stated nodding at the boy struggling to scoop his food.

Draco pulled out his wand and flicked it at the food. It started to fill Scorpius plate. "There you go, Scorpius. Please eat more than potatoes today…" Draco sighed, and the child nodded while scooping up some peas from his plate. "Is she in love with you or Remus?" Draco questioned.

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter with a nod. "Yes, both of us. She just doesn't know it yet," he snickered with a bright grin.

"That's a bit overconfident…" Draco mumbled before taking a bite of his roast.

"Maybe, but not entirely incorrect either. She wouldn't be Hermione Granger if she didn't have a complex way of romance."

Draco snorted, twirling his fork in the air. "This is the part where you tell me to stop ogling the Gryffindor Princess?"

Sirius tilted his body closer to Draco and whispered in his ear. "No, this is the part where I make a flutter with you. I challenge you to shag her while we get this school up this year. You do it before I am able to convince Moony to do so and I'll meet your donation. You don't, and you'll need to build a whole wing dedicated to her muggleborn project."

Draco was glaring at the man by the time he finished speaking. "Let me see if I am buying this rubbish, Black. You want to see if me or Lupin will sleep with her? Why not just shag her yourself?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Wouldn't be very fair, now would it? I know how to get any witch in bed. You and Moony are positively inept. It is an even toed race." He muttered, far too casually.

"What are you up to?" Draco inquired, setting down his fork.

The animagus raised an eyebrow and shifted his lips to one side of his face. "Well, how about you take my flutter and find out?"

Draco would have to admit many things as he looked at the Black. He would be acknowledging his attraction to the curly-haired witch. Professing that it had been a source of great pain for him that he always found desirability for such a brilliant and tenacious woman… yes, it would all be an admission of guilt if he agreed. Guilt that he thought about the intent without the prod of a bet to push him along.

Sirius's smile evolved, and he held out his hand. "What do you say, cousin? Money where your mouth is?" he asked, and Draco stared at the hand a few moments; it felt like much longer before he made a decision.

* * *

 _ **Author Notes: I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Don't forget, reviews feed me "Feed me, Seymour, feed me!" so please remember to let me know how you are liking the story. Things should start to grow more interesting now! Anyone curious to see what is going to transpire?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: Not positive if anyone is really reading this story, but I am going to keep trekking along. I have fun things planned for it!**

* * *

Hermione was skulking up a tree. Her furry tail whipped from side to side as she watched the children play. It had been awhile since she had a reason to prance around as her more fuzzy self, but she just didn't want to be visible. She didn't want to have to explain why her eyes were red and while she should be the happiest person in the world… but she wasn't.

She didn't see him approached the tree, but she did smell his earthy scent as he sat down. Gazing down, Hermione noted the werewolf was lounging against the bark, watching the children. "Did you have a productive conversation with Ginny?" Remus inquired.

Hermione climbed down from the tree and sat in front of him. "That rough, huh?" he said as Hermione's furry tail swished.

His fingers stroked her cheek and ran through her long mane as she closed her eyes. "I never did understand why Sirius never liked cats. They always seem to surprise you," Remus sighed.

Hermione wasn't just a cat. She was a giant Maine Coon with a silver mane that surrounded her dark fur. Her eyes and ear tips were the only things that betrayed her; her eyes were honeyed, and her ear tuffs were frizzy curls. Remus once mused that she looked like a cat version of Sirius with her large presence. She was the size of a medium dog, which by any standards was significant for a cat.

"You know, there is always this unspoken rule we have, isn't there? You and I. This immersive journey we have traveled together. How many nights did you sit with me and let me cry my eyes out? Take care of me. Help me lick my wounds when I couldn't climb from the patches of darkness I created for myself. Can you trust me to help take care of you? We all love you so deeply; it would be shameful for this old werewolf not to return the favor. I know losing Crookshanks was harder than you make it seem." He finished as his fingers worked steadily against her.

She wanted to let the urge take over of allowing him to pamper her. After the long, confusing weeks she has had recently. It would be nice just to be doted on by Remus. They had such a comfortable friendship it was as if he only understood her. Hermione hated to admit that she missed the early days of Sirius's homecoming. They would all snuggle together and talk about silly, trivial things. The Marauders were getting used to each other again and used her as a buffer to avoid the more sour notes… until she made the mistake to get drunk and kiss the dashing werewolf… then it was as if her carnal dam broke.

"Kitty!" Scorpius shouted, and Hermione flattened her ears as Remus pulled away.

The boy tackled the cat and Hermione mewled in discontent as he tugged and squeezed. "Scorpius! That is not a toy, that is a living being!" Draco cried, storming over to the tree. "You are lucky that beast didn't put your eyes out!" he snapped, pulling the boy off the large animal.

Remus bit down on his grin. "That's Hermione. I highly doubt she would bite or scratch your son, Draco," he told him.

Draco gasped as a frown grew on his face. "Granger? You are an animagus?" He paused and waved his hand while rolling his eyes. "Of course, why would I not even assume that you would be clever enough to master any magic you truly want to," he huffed.

The cat tilted its head at the blond wizard, her tail swishing in a languished way. She appraised the man, and her ennui was evident with a quick dismissal. The massive animal rubbed against the blond boy and meowed before prancing off toward the other children. "I believe she told you to sod off," Remus chuckled as he watched Scorpius run after the feline animagus.

Draco couldn't help the small smile that etched on his lips. "You know, I don't think I mind that much, Lupin."

"I know you are going to help the project, but I have a simple request," Remus sighed as he erected himself from the ground. "Please don't hurt her, Draco. She deserves to be treated with respect and dignity."

"You mean everything your little boy toy doesn't give her?" Draco snickered with an arched eyebrow.

Remus's expression grew steely as his arms folded across his chest. "Sirius and Hermione's friendship is not your business, Mr. Malfoy. I suggest if you plan to spend time with my family, you recognize our dynamics."

His pride was prickled as he glowered at the werewolf. "What dynamic is that? Your little foster wife when your boyfriend isn't cutting the maternal cues?" Draco snapped; he would never admit jealousy, but he could plug it into an emotion he knew well… anger.

Remus didn't wait for another slight of tongue. The werewolf slugged the Malfoy and stomped off… leaving him sprawled dumbly on the grass. Clearly, Draco had struck a nerve he did not intend to jab as roughly as he had. It took him a moment to shake off the surprise and jolting pain in his jaw as he was sitting on the ground watching the werewolf march off in the direction of the plot they would be using.

"Malfoy! What did you do!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran over.

He probably would have been angry if she wasn't kneeling in front of him and checking the swelling of his jaw. Her eyes darted between his face and the black dog running after the furious werewolf. It was surprising to see her by him after she had done the very same all those years ago. An interesting twist of events…

"I said something I shouldn't have. Very usual for me, Granger, as you know," he puffed, and her chilled fingers ghosted the throbbing part of his cheek.

He watched her regard them longingly as Sirius was now his more natural self and comforting the werewolf. "You must have said something very out of turn… Remus isn't like that customarily," she exhaled before returning to his gaze.

"Do you mind? My face feels like it was struck by a bludger," Draco mumbled and winced as she pulled out her beaded bag from her more substantial bag.

She did not speak or even frown at him while she pulled out the bruising paste and applied it. The Malfoy examined her misty eyes as she mended him. "I never did thank you," she whispered.

"No, you didn't," he agreed as her fingers stopped.

"Thank you for taking the initiative to join my project… and for other things you have secretly done," she murmured as a pink tint bloomed on her cheeks.

"Thank you for not making me look like a fool in front of my son," he replied and shifted away from her stalled fingers. "And for saving the wizarding world. I never did thank you for participating in such…"

"We can maybe agree to be sociable, for the project and your son's sake?" she inquired, biting her lip. "I like him, and he is very bright. I would hate for him to see us fighting."

Draco wasn't sure how it happened. He was always a bit clueless about these things when they did not come easily. Pansy was a straightforward girl. Even the other Slytherin dalliances he had in the past were very simple. Astoria was his by contract, so that was also effortless … much before she actually did find him tolerable. This was new territory, whatever this really was.

"Okay, I can agree to that. He finds you quite charming to be candid," Draco said with a smile.

"Okay, good. Then that means no more making my marauders angry with you, alright? If we are going to be cordial, you need to make efforts. Remus does not strike anyone who doesn't deserve it. He is a great man," Hermione finished with a bob of her head.

"Granger," Draco started, but Hermione had ended the conversation by standing.

She did not answer him or let him continue the path he was headed. The curly-haired witch walked away toward Ginny and the children. Hermione wouldn't admit she identified the look in his eyes. She flat out disallowed it. It was for that reason that she knew she had to escape.

Ginny noted this and viewed the perplexed Malfoy before focusing on the forms of the marauders in the distance. It was quite the amusing turn of events for the Potter.

"Hey, get your ballocks over here and says goodbye to my children before we go. I demand you come next week for dinner," Ginny teased with a smile.

Albus and James were already whining about departing as they hugged their cousin. Even the youngest Potter was reluctant to leave his new friend behind. "Don't worry, and you can come see the castle when it is done," Teddy comforted the Potter children.

"I don't want to go," Albus sighed, a pout gracing his face.

"How about I walk you back to the castle? I will catch up with everyone after," Hermione offered with a smile to the young boys.

"Come along, Scorpius. We need to set up the tent soon," Draco called out, now standing with his shoulders squared back.

Scorpius sighed and hugged the Potters. "I hope to see you soon," he said with a grimace. "Goodbye."

The boy sprinted off toward his father, leaving Ginny to smirk and scratch her chin. "You know, I thought this whole thing with Malfoy would be a complete disaster… but I am starting to see the appeal. He is going to bring a bit of entertainment to this project. I don't think I have seen Remus that irritated in a long time."

Hermione sighed heavily, scrubbing her face. "Don't remind me. This might end up to be a disaster yet. I still haven't asked him if he knew where his father was the last couple of days…" she finished as they started back toward Hogwarts.

"Are you ever going to tell him you knew it was him that left the page for you?" Ginny inquired, wrapping her arm around Hermione's.

"No, not directly," she replied, squeezing Ginny's limb. "It isn't a story for me to tell."

The redhead snorted in response. "Well, if you really feel that way. Not talking about your feelings has always gone so stellar for you…" she trailed off.

The Potter boys were hollering as Teddy was running in front of them with a pig nose and snorting loudly. It was a pleasant distraction from the conversation, but Hermione wasn't going to be allowed to detour long, Ginny was on a mission.

"I just don't have much to say about it. We live different lives, as you know. I am still convinced his father had something to do with Crooks. When in your life do you ever see me being friendly with Draco outside of work?"

"The same time you admit that you want to shag two marauders," Ginny teased while elbowing Hermione.

"Exactly. Never," Hermione said flatly.

"I have to wonder if you listen to yourself before you speak. There is a part of you that really is softened by his hardships and his son. Why not just let the past go? I would be alright with irritating Ron at dinners if you brought Malfoy and his son with you."

"Did you see what Skeeter wrote about us working together? She all but called me a slang with a taste for money. Can you only imagine the type of firepower that would give your family? It wouldn't matter that I would _never_ shag him… the imagery is already out in the open for everyone." Hermione's retort was laced with severe tones.

Ginny cocked her head with an arched eyebrow. "Shag him? Hm, that is quite a concept. What is that muggle tale you told me about? Romano and Janis?"

Hermione yanked her arm away from the Potter. "Romeo and Juliet, Gin. And that is not the correct comparison at all."

"Then prove it, Hermione. Show me that you are just friends next week at dinner and bring him along. I want to see my brother shite blasted end skewers," Ginny challenged her as they reached the castle.

"Fine! But then once I do, you leave this silly quest of yours alone. I am quite happy," Hermione barked with a sneer.

"Good, because I was starting to wonder when you were going to admit that you are a lonely hag waiting for rain in the desert. Sirius and Remus will never just invite you into their bed," Ginny reminded the strung-up witch.

Hermione's face deadpanned, and the color drained from her cheeks. "That is a horrendous accusation, Ginevra. I would never want to come between them."

"Well, if taken out of context, I am sure you do, several times over," Ginny teased with a bright grin. "Just please, for the love of magic, do something outrageous and color outside of the lines. I dare you," the redhead finished with a bob of her head.

"I will see if Malfoy will join us next weekend… that is enough coloring outside of the lines for one month," Hermione groaned and embraced the witch. "Tell Harry I love him and give your mum a kiss for me."

"I love you, Hermione, please take care of yourself."

Teddy squeezed between the witches and giggled. "I love you, Aunt Ginny!"

"I love you too, Teddy. Keep Hermione safe."

The Lupin took Hermione's hand and watched the Potters depart inside. She glanced down at him, and he eyed her. "Aunt Ginny is sure bossy," he remarked.

"Yes, but we love her anyways. Even if she is acutely correct about things."

"Mhm…" Teddy trailed off as they pivoted and started off toward the other end of the lake. "Hermione, why does Aunt Ginny want you to color a picture outside of the lines?"

Hermione's cheeks tinted as she hemmed. "Well, your aunt likes pictures that aren't always perfect and neat. Sometimes it is the imperfections in them that make them all the more beautiful," she made an effort to distract him with her explanation.

"You always color the pictures inside the lines, though," he mused; boy was he spot on even if he hadn't a clue as to how.

"Yes, I always like to. It is hard to not see the flaws in your own pictures as mistakes, not the character."

"But my dad always hung my pictures, no matter how many mistakes," the boy replied with a nod.

"Yes, because he loves them all the same. It is the imperfections that make something beautiful," Hermione spoke with a small smile at him.

"Well, no matter what, I think you are beautiful, Hermione," Teddy voiced, and she squeezed his smaller hand.

"I think you are too, Teddy Lupin."


	9. Chapter 9

Teeth on her neck. Screaming that would have made her blush in sobriety. How could she feel so good? His firm fingers made her melt and squirmed as they squeezed her supple arse cheeks tightly. Not being able to see was half the fun he insisted. Her fingers grazed the metal tightly secured around her wrists, forcing her arms high over her head. What was happening to her?

"I want to devour you. Gods, nearly twenty years. I want every inch," A rough growled, and she felt fingers in places she had never planned on feeling. "I am going to take every inch of you, whether you want me to or not. I am a greedy Slytherin…"

"Please, don't, not there," she gasped.

"Well, if I have my way, you won't be leaving here or for the next three days, Granger. No one is going to wake me up from this dream," he demanded, and she felt her arms grow slack.

Had letting her hair down indeed lead to this? Ginny insisted that going to the Dumbledore Army reunion was important… just to find most of the witches married and happy. Hermione was successful, brilliant, on her way to making a significant movement. Marriage was just not something she had thought about after she and Ron went their separate ways. Sex. Sex was easily sought if she truly wanted it, but with him?

Had she lost her mind in the darkness? How it felt so good... she wanted him to take her. Control her. Everything she to her core thought was against her nature. She could taste him on her tongue like a poisonous sugar she was addicted to having.

She was on her hands and knees from the weight of the shackles; the stone was cold on her bare skin. With a swiftness, he was inside of her again, growling and panting with desire. Her core was crumbling under her passions, and her cries became more urgent. "I will ruin you yet, Granger. You are mine now, my pet," he purred, fingers wove tightly into her hair as he tugged her neck back.

Hermione sat up in bed nearly toppling out of it. Her body was aching with a climax she had in her sleep… oh, no. It was powerful and made her shiver with want. Her sighs were the only sounds that filled the tent as she grasped her logic portion of her mind. No… no and no! She growled loudly and yanked herself out of the sheets.

Tugging her robe around her body, she traveled through her enchanted tent and tried to calm herself. Had she really had a dream about Draco Malfoy? A dirty dream? She hasn't had one of those in years and definitely not about the Malfoy. She walked outside of her tent and into the small grounds they created for their purpose.

The boys shared a small tent together… their idea. The Marauders had a decent sized tent next to hers, and Draco's elaborate tent was on the other side. It was too early in the morning for anyone else to be awake, but she saw a light peering through Draco's flaps. She wanted to ignore it, but something was saddening about the Malfoy being awake this late.

They had been working on the castle with the elves for two days now. Draco seemed quite aloof after their first day, and she felt it was her responsibility to take care of all of them. She took a deep breath and wandered over to his tent. "Draco," Hermione murmured.

Nothing. "Draco?" she inquired and poked her head through the flaps.

There before her was a half-naked pale man, pacing in the vast area with lavished sofas and chairs. He was looking at a model on the table of the castle they were assembling. He would glance over at a painting and grumble. "Don't you think it is lovely? I wish you only knew what you turned me into…" he sighed.

Hermione took a long look at the painting and sorrow twisted her. It was Astoria who was smiling and spoke gently. "Draco, I didn't want you to crumble under expectations. I want you to live your life happily too," the portrait Malfoy wife said with a sad smile.

"I know, my darling. It has been hard to find solace since your passing, but this is making your absence more tolerable. It has been lovely to see Scorp bond with someone. You would have loved Edward," Draco sighed as his fingers caressed the model on the table.

Astoria exhaled and giggled softly. "I am sure I would, Draco. It is love that binds us to others, love. I hope you know it is in your stars for more than a painting on a wall. We had our time," she told him.

Draco stood up and glared. "Don't say that, Astoria. You are the love of my life." He growled, his hair shifting wildly as he shook his head.

"My darling, you need to let go and join the world of the living. I think you have some company, Draco. She looks worried about you," Astoria declared, her eyes tracing the young witch at the entrance.

The Malfoy man snapped his face toward her, causing Hermione to blush and shrink from the doorway. Hermione nearly stumbled as she pivoted and made an effort to race back to her tent. Draco soon caught her as she was rounding the glowing coal campfire. "What do you think you were doing!" He hissed as he took her arm.

Hermione was snapped at him by force, and her eyes were large with surprise. "I wasn't trying to spy, I swear!" she whimpered, she was utterly mortified.

He was breathing heavily and her gaze traveled down his lean form. His pale skin was covered in curse scars and contorted flesh. The creases of his muscles looked natural and welcoming… her cheeks only grew more scarlet when her eyes met his again, and he was glowering still.

"What are you doing awake at two in the morning?" he breathed.

"I- well- it- a dream," she sputtered.

"And you just so happen to see that I was awake?" he still sounded incredibly skeptical.

Hermione was aware of how close they were, and she was so relieved he wasn't a werewolf with a supernatural nose. Why? Not him, please, she kept begging herself. "I was just concerned," she whispered, her lips quivered.

"Concerned with me? Why?" Draco snapped.

His eyes traveled down her body and her abdomen churned with heat. "Because that's just who I am," Hermione sighed, glancing over at his large hand holding her wrist.

"Did you want a drink?" he inquired, softly releasing her arm from his grasp. "I want to hear why at two in the morning you felt the need to check on me."

Hermione nodded and exhaled. "Well, I won't tell you why, but I will take your offer on that drink. I could use it," she admitted, and he smirked.

"Granger, do you ever have fun?" he questioned as they walked back to his tent.

"Not really, Malfoy. I work too hard," she replied, and they missed two faces peer out from the tent next to them.

Sirius glanced up at Remus. "Well, that is an interesting turn of events, Moony." Sirius declared after a moment of silence.

"Things are always eventful around these parts," Remus growled and disappeared inside.

The male animagus glanced over at the Malfoy's tent and chewed his bottom lip with a scowl. This was not what he planned…

* * *

Hermione woke up early in the morning in the large silver sheeted bed alone. The witch must have passed out after a few drinks and them talking. There were confessions… well, her revelations. Had she indeed admitted how much Ron's disregard had hurt her? Did she confess that she wanted children despite her lack of interest in the suitors that came searching for her hand?

Her desire to save the werewolf children from the hate and intolerance that Remus felt. The pain of being a muggleborn trying to find her own way through the wizarding world… it all came out like poisonous word vomit that he listened to and comforted her. Had he said somewhere in there that he always found her courage admirable?

The witch was nervous to be in his bed and scrambled to find her bearings enough to escape the tent. She beheld the Malfoy on the couch sprawled out in a relaxed slumber. He had a pillow tucked against his chest and his blond hair covered his brow and part of his closed eyes. Draco's chest was still bare, but now she saw the length of his form… it gave her that horribly delicious yearning to touch him again. No. Hermione had to stop this whole business.

Astoria's portrait was empty. Had he come back out here to talk to his wife after she had fallen asleep? That made her heart swell in a tragic inflammation of pain. How could someone bare to lose someone and stare at their picture every night? Poor Draco...

Leaving the tent, she swallowed a deep breath of fresh air. The sun was cresting the horizon line, and the birds were singing with joy in the summer breeze. Her arms were bare in the dim light and gave her chills, but not because of the crisp draft. It was the idea that she spent the night with Draco Malfoy. For the love of magic!

Wandering over to her tent, she frowned at the flickering of a candle inside. She went inside and glanced cautiously to see if maybe Sirius or Remus was looking for her. Her tent looked normal and untouched- until she went to her bedroom area. There on her bed was another dead animal. A swan with a giant arrow was sticking from its chest was nestled against her pillows as if it died sleeping.

A note was set in front of it, and the woman's hand shook as she reached for it. Reading the words, she trembled in worry and denial… surely this was a joke.

 _Swans sing for their mates and stay with them until death. Will you?_

It was signed with a simple circle. Hermione dropped the letter and didn't think. She ran to the Marauders' tent, nearly tripping on the rug. She launched herself into their bed, and the men stirred. Both were grumbling until they noted her face.

Remus's scarred chest was rising and falling as he smelled her fear. "What happened?"

She launched herself at him and started to cry. "Remus! Someone killed a swan and put it in my bed!"

Sirius jolted up and caressed her hair. "What? A swan?" he inquired sharply.

"He left me a note. Someone followed us here!" She sobbed and was shaking from the rise and fall of her emotions from the last few days.

"You don't think Malfoy is playing a sick joke?" Remus asked Sirius as the marauders cuddled the fragile woman.

Hermione huffed and shook her head. "No, I was with him last night."

Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus as the werewolf kissed her forehead. "Alright, we will figure this out. Two days and the first part of the castle will be done, darling. Don't worry. You can stay with us if you are nervous."

She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Thank you, Moony. I love you," she sighed, running her chilled fingers over his chest hair.

Sirius squeezed closer to her and kissed her hair. "We have you, kitten."

Hermione turned to him and pulled the male animagus to her. "I just want to stay here before I have to contact, Harry. Please?"

The Marauders nodded and rested on the pillows with her snuggled between them. She was safe so long as she had her marauders…


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry, it has been so long Potterheads! I had to take a wee break from writing and get some life stuff done. Now that the adulting has progressed, I can go back to my passions with pure glee! I hope you enjoy it!_**

 ** _Sam_**

Harry and Kevin showed up while Remus and Hermione were still curled up in bed. Sirius was waiting for them outside of her tent and had sniffed around, but it was the work of a wizard who knew them. The air was cleansed, there was nothing left behind for him to pick up. Her tent just smelt of her… her bed he had to resist rolling in; whatever she did to give off that sugar sexed smell, he wanted to experience for himself.

The aurors gave the tent a once over and checked the boundaries of the wards. Nothing was out of place. Kevin finally rounded her tent again before shrugging. "I think I should talk with her, Harry. Someone she may not be too close with that could get uncomfortable information from her. It is evident that someone is trying to scare her," Kevin stated, making Sirius frown.

"She tells us everything, Entwhistle. Whatever she doesn't tell Harry, she tells me and Remus," Sirius snapped.

Draco emerged from the tent, covering a yawn. "What is going on out here?"

Kevin strode over to the Malfoy with his wand out. "How long were you with Hermione last night!" he snarled, wand pointed at the Slytherin.

The Malfoy gave him a cool stare. "Oh, Entwhistle. It is lovely to see you. I was with her late into the morning where we almost fretted the silencing charm on the tent was going to collapse… she is such a talented screamer," he said with a smirk.

"Malfoy don't lie to them," Hermione sighed through a yawn. "I was with him, but we weren't shagging as he insinuated. We drank, and I fell asleep after a long while of talking. I woke up this morning to find that in my tent." Hermione murmured and approached the auror with his wand out.

She had frizzy hair and it looked as if it was the first time she had slept in weeks. The creases by her eyes were absent and her eyes no longer looked like someone punched her face. "Come on, Hermione. We need to talk about possible motives," Kevin offered, putting his wand away.

The witch nodded and wrapped Remus's sweater closer to her form. "Alright, but not around the children. They will be up at any time."

Kevin moved to greet her and waved her along. "Come on, we will take a walk."

The auror and witch left the camp area, that only made Sirius frown after them. "What is his problem, Harry?" the animagus barked as Remus emerged from the tent.

Draco shook his head, clearly unamused and ruffled his own hair. "What exactly happened?"

Remus arched an eyebrow at the Malfoy. "Someone stabbed a swan with an arrow and left it on her bed. Any significance to you?"

Draco's face stayed stoic, but his heart couldn't help but to speed up. "No, not a clue."

Before Remus could question him further they heard laughing and the boys emerged from the smaller tent. "Good morning, dad!" Scorpius shouted and run up to his father.

Draco scooped the boy up and smirked. "Good morning, did you have a great time?"

Scorpius nodded and Draco walked the child back with him into his own tent. Teddy glanced at Hermione's tent and then back at the two underdressed marauders. "Dad, where is Hermione?" he questioned.

Harry smiled and walked up to the boy. "She is talking to my partner. How about we get the food together from your dad's tent and cook breakfast. I have a few spells I want to show you," Harry offered and the boy clapped.

"Sure Uncle Harry!" He clasped the Potter's hand and dragged him away.

Remus raised an eyebrow and glanced in the direction the witch and auror went. "I don't like this. I think Draco is hiding things as well. This isn't going to be safe…" Remus grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

Sirius tilted his head in thought before giving him a nod. "I think you should offer her to stay with us when we finish up the castle. I don't want her to be alone," the animagus finished.

Remus didn't answer right away as he sniffed the air. "Do you think that Malfoy could do such a thing?"

"No, I do not," Sirius replied as he turned toward the elaborate tent of Draco's.

"Maybe she is hiding something from us, Pads," Remus finally admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sirius scrunched his nose and shook his curled mane. "I don't think so, love. She is almost too honest with us. Ultimately it leads to some rather uncomfortable tension," the Black teased while shifting on his feet. "After all, neither one of us were rather proud of the witch shagging that Wood fellow."

Remus couldn't hide the mild distain on his face. "Well, she couldn't very well tell Harry or Ronald." He mumbled, rubbing his stubbled cheek.

Sirius slunk over to the werewolf with a guilty smile. "You know, she was pretty cute curled up in your arms."

Remus straightened his posture and glared at his animagus. "Don't, Pads."

Hermione stomped into the clearing and passed them swiftly. "Harry! Your partner and you have some business to attend to- now." Her raised voice caused the marauders to glare at the opening of the tent.

Harry stepped from the tent and gave the two wizards a look of guilt as Kevin approached. The auror had scrunched eyebrows with tight lips as he waved Harry to follow him. The whiplash Sirius and Remus suffered was shortly lived as she came out with Teddy. They had plates in their hands and she was smiling at the boy.

"Uncle Sirius, Mr. Dad, breakfast is served," Hermione said playfully as Teddy handed them the plates.

Sirius gave Remus a glance as they took their breakfast in hand and the witch took her wand out after Teddy took his smaller plate from her. Hermione flicked her wand and the large logs sitting next to the glowing ember campfire turned into benches. The silence was deafening.

"So, kitten, what did Kevin have to say?" Sirius asked gingerly as he feigned interest in his breakfast.

Hermione knew for a fact that he rarely used that childish nickname. He started toying with the concept after he found out what her animagus form turned out to be. It went from pussycat to lioness to kitten pretty quick in those first few months. However, when she managed to come up with clever canine nicknames… he ceased fire and settle for the occasionally chancing.

"Well, he started making sharp accusations and assumed I needed some sort of permission to stay somewhere else. Some ridiculous ideas about witches needed protection." Hermione grumbled, ignoring his bait for the most part.

Remus had set down his plate and went to retrieve the tea, but when he came back his face contorted. "He propositioned you?" The werewolf inquired while handing her a teacup.

"Honestly, it doesn't even surprise me. Entwhistle always had his head up his arse," Draco's voice entered the clearing.

"Dad, that's a bad word," Scorpius retorted as they walked into their small gathering.

Teddy made room on his bench for the small Malfoy and Hermione reluctantly made space so Draco could sit next to his son. Draco handed the boy a plate and Hermione's eyes grew at the substance of their breakfast.

"Merlin, Draco, did you make that yourself?"

What Hermione suspected as a routine, was a lovely breakfast of an omelet, fresh fruit and toast. What was unusual is that she had no clue as to how he produced such a beautiful meal. Draco tilted his head slightly and an amusing smile played on his face. "Granger, did you not think I knew the means on how to construct breakfast for my son?"

She sipped her teacup and glanced over at Sirius. "I only assumed you were just as useful in the kitchen as your relative. Sirius either undercooks or burns half the things he makes." Hermione said and a curvature reached the corner of her lips as she spoke.

Scorpius leaned toward Teddy with a hint of mischief. "My mummy made my dad learn how to cook right," he told the older child who laughed.

"Now, son, don't be so harsh. She did not make me learn- she just made me apply myself," Draco grumbled.

Remus chuckled gently and shrugged his shoulders. "If it wasn't for James and Sirius I probably would have held off the skill myself. They were quite the bunch and out of school if Lily was away, neither one of them would bother. I tend to be quite grouchy without something to eat," the werewolf announced making Hermione grin brilliantly.

"Harry and Ron were quite similar to that affect. I don't think I would have minded not being so keen on the skill, but that helped us survive in the Forest of Dean." Hermione dropped her gaze after declaring such; she clearly said too much.

"Don't be ridiculous, Granger," Draco snapped and Hermione jerked in surprise. "You would have learned it regardless. There isn't a bit of magic you don't do well."

"Mhm, that's what my dad said. We were packing up and he told me you could build the entire castle yourself if you wanted." Scorpius concurred with a nod.

Teddy mimicked the Malfoy but his smile reached his eyes when he took in the witch. "They are correct, Hermione. You are bloody brilliant. Uncle Sirius says that all the time."

The witch by then was the color of tomatoes. "Thank you, I do have my limitations, however…" Hermione murmured as she poked at her eggs.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you run for Minister of Magic," Draco mused and the Marauders nearly dropped their plates.

Her posture changed again and she chewed her bottom lip. "Well- it- I- Kingsley asked- I am not certain," she stammered, causing the Malfoy father to flash her a smirk.

"Granger, I remember you being so much more articulate in school." He baited further and her eyes shifted to the marauders.

Sirius retained an arched eyebrow with a lopsided smile to tie his whole mischievous expression together. Remus, however, seemed distinctly unamused with an appearance Hermione knew all too well. His shoulders were squared and his lips were just ever so tightened; but the witch knew he was clearly annoyed. It caused even more discomfort to creep into her posture and flashes of her illicit dream taunted her.

"I think we should finish the foundation today," she declared and bunched her body closer to the edge of the bench.

Draco glanced at the werewolf and noted his appearance. It was as if a lightbulb flashed on in his mind. He saw it clear as day now… and the Slytherin in him was baited. "Hey, Granger, do you think you can go over the plotting with me again? I would like to pitch in and be more hands-on with the dirty details." Draco said, a smile curled his lips pleasantly.

Hermione's eyes shifted toward his face and her cheeks bloomed with color. "Dirty details?" she echoed with large eyes.

The moment hung a fraction longer than deemed necessary as the Malfoy shrugged dismissively. "You know, the building. I can't expect you to do all the work. I enjoy a bit of labor."

"I want to help," Teddy interjected, and it caused the witch to shake the potent feelings.

"You can help, Teddy, my boy. We need someone to keep score on who builds fastest," Sirius snickered while pointing his fork at the children. "You both have to help with that."

"I am going to finish my tea and get dressed," Hermione murmured softly, setting her plate down.

Draco glanced at the half-eaten contents as she stood, and he hemmed. "Granger take your food in there. You aren't going to pass out on my watch. We aren't picking flowers, we are building a school. Eat your bloody food." He snapped, and her eyes grew.

"Watch how you speak to her," Remus warned.

She swiped the plate up and huffed heavily. "Alright, if this will prevent an argument I am going to eat. Please, not in front of the children, wizards. Sirius might cry…" she grumbled and stomped off to her tent.

Teddy nodded slowly, glancing over at the older Malfoy. "My dad has a point. No one is allowed to talk to Hermione like that. Not even my dad when he is in a bad mood."

"Anyone else note she has to always take a jab at my expense?" Sirius mused before sipping his cup.

Draco smirked, ignoring the glare of the angst-ridden werewolf. "It's because you're so pretty, cousin."

Remus turned his gaze to the animagus who shrugged his shoulders. "Moony, you cannot be mad at a face that looks this good, can you?"

The werewolf exhaled deeply with a nod. "Sometimes, Padfoot." He grumbled and a small smile crawled to his lips.

"Scorpius, why don't you go get ready? I have a feeling today might be a bit long," Draco finally spoke.

The blond child placed down his empty plate and nodded. "It's going to be so much fun! Teddy, we are going to build a castle!" He exclaimed and the little Lupin followed suit.

Soon the empty smaller plates were all that were left of the boys as they raced into their tent. Draco wasn't dim; he knew that the werewolf was angered by his tone to the jittery witch. Remus directed his attention the Malfoy and glared at him.

"I don't think we need to tell you that you are not welcome to speak to her like that. That woman will receive nothing but respect from here on out, do I make myself clear? She appeased you out of sake of not causing a scene in front of our sons, but do not mistake her kindness for subservience." Remus declared with a firm, but non-threatening tone.

Any other time, Draco might have challenged the werewolf further. However, he could understand that they were concerned with her treatment. It was somewhat eye-opening to bear witness to the mild scolding of his attitude. "Alright, you have my word," Draco replied with a nod.

"Excellent," Remus said as he pulled out his wand, flicking it at the smaller plates. "Now, let's get to work. It is going to be a long day." He finished as the dishes traveled into their designated tents.

Sirius bobbed his head with a sneer. "I also want to leave a nasty little present for our unwanted guest should he come poking around again," the animagus mumbled lowly.

Remus nose flared lightly. "I concur. Seems we need to be a bit more proactive on keeping him out." He responded with a sharp nod.

"I do have to wonder what this cat killing moron has to gain by scaring her," Draco declared as he scratched his chin. "Almost seems too careless."

"Careless flew off the broom when he surpassed Moony's wards," Sirius snarled with a shake of his head. "No, not careless. Whatever he is doing he is toying with her first and that pisses me off."

"I have to agree. Starting now, she doesn't go anywhere without one of us. Do we understand each other?" Remus questioned, glancing between Sirius and Draco.

"Agreed. I volunteer for bathing," Sirius snickered with a bright grin.

"Sirius," Remus snapped and the animagus chuckled.

"You said one of us, I figured you wouldn't mind, Moony," He teased, causing the werewolf to groan.

Draco set down his plate and exhaled. "You both argue this much all the time? Might be a good time for marriage counseling." He snickered with a small grin.

"It's all foreplay, cousin. Moony can't live without me," Sirius declared with a jovial tone.

The werewolf flicked his wand in Sirius's direction and his plate flung at his face, causing the animagus to howl in surprise. "Moony! Bloody fuck," he hissed and Remus smirked.

"Foreplay, love," the werewolf retorted before standing. "Let's secure camp and get started."


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione was completely thrilled! They had the first floor, and tomorrow the final two would be finished. She had taken a domestic turn today and made sure all the elves had food and water as well as her company. Sirius distracted the children most of the day by playing tag with them in the grass as a giant black dog. Draco did indeed turn up his sleeves today and help with building the enchanted fence around the school, to Hermione's surprise.

It was evening, and the elves had departed, leaving the band of wizards to their own devices… well, only after Hermione insisted that they take the biscuits that she made for them.

The sun was still a distance from the horizon when Teddy set down the book he was reading to Scorpius. Hermione was finishing up the laundry she had enchanted in the makeshift washer and drying them by wand. "Hermione, can we go swimming before dinner?" He asked, causing the young Malfoy to gasp.

"Oh, please?" Scorpius questioned with big eyes.

The woman glanced between the boys and exhaled. "Oh, alright. Only for a little while. Go get your suits on, and Scorpius tell your dad we are headed to the lake."

The boys jumped up and cheered, shortly followed by them disappearing in Draco's tent. Hermione stifled a smile as she shook her head, walking into her tent to change. She climbed out of her casual wear and dug in her drawer for her suit. However, when she pulled it out, she frowned at the simple black one piece. Ginny's words rang out in her head.

"Color outside the lines, hm?" The witch murmured.

With a flick of her readied wand, she changed the simple suit into a tasteful two-piece. Sliding on the bathing suit, she felt a bit more naked than she was used to but putting on a pair of shorts helped that. She adjusted and shook her limps a little before stepping from the tent, beaded bag in hand.

"Granger, what is this mess about-" Draco's voice stopped dead.

His eyes were pouring over her as she caught sight of him. "We are going to go swimming. Not to worry, I am going to set up a barrier, so we will not be disturbed by the wildlife." She declared, oblivious to expression as she dug in her bag. "I have a decent supply of deterrent to ward off the merpeople and the squid," Hermione finished with a nod.

Sirius and Remus bounded into the clearing while smiling and finishing up a conversation. "You know, I don't think Lily ever forgave you for that," Remus declared and nearly faltered at the view in front of them.

"My goddess," Sirius exclaimed, bouncing over to the witch. "You have finally taken my requests seriously!" He teased while waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione looked at each of the wizards, and her cheeks glowed. "Oh- well- I think I will just go change. If Sirius approves then it's too much," she murmured, trying to peel from the group.

The male animagus reached for her arm and tutted. "Now, don't go disappointing us. That is absolutely refined."

The bathing suit top was maroon with the thick straps traveling up around her neck and zigzagging down her back to the bottom. In all reality, Hermione had thought it seemed like a shortened tank top but now felt more naked than wearing napkins for coverage on her chest as the wizards gazed at her. Not much time was spared on either thought as the boys came racing from their tent in their suits.

"We are ready, Herminny!" Scorpius shouted in his silver and green trunks.

Sirius's arm traveled around the witch's shoulders. "And where might you be going? To the lake? Need a lifeguard?" He teased, and she elbowed him before pulling away.

"Come on boys, let's leave these crazy wizards to their business," She grumbled, walking toward the edge of the camp.

"Oh, fine, Granger, I will just change and be right out," Draco retorted, and she froze, glancing back at him.

"What?"

"I clearly heard you ask if I wanted to come," Draco snickered, winking at the children before turning to his tent.

Hermione raised a finger, and her mouth fell agape. "No, wait. I didn't," she replied, as her heartbeat quickened.

"What's that? You said you wanted us to come too? I haven't dragged the ole werewolf in water in some time," Sirius announced as the children covered their giggling.

"No! I didn't," Hermione snapped and stomped her foot lightly into the dirt.

Remus sent her a guilty smile. "I suppose if you insist, Hermione," the werewolf joined, and the boys clapped in jubilation.

"For the love of magic is no one listening to me?" Hermione questioned sharply.

"I am going to hurry, no need to shout," Draco snickered and disappeared into his tent.

The men were only gone a short moment before they returned in proper attire. Hermione groaned, turning on her heels toward Black Lake. She was grumbling to herself as the children raced to catch up and Draco padded after her.

"Hey, Granger, don't be sour about us wanting to join," he declared as he met her pace.

Hermione waved her hand at him. "You never listen to me," she said with an edged tone.

"I can't very well let you babysit my son after such a long day you had. It wouldn't be right," He retorted with a small smirk.

The witch was ignoring the proximity of their walking. It was too cozy. She was completely uncomfortable. He ogled her. No- he didn't, she tried desperately to convey to her pushy thoughts. "You don't trust me," she mumbled, trying to push away her feelings.

"Of course I do. You have his best interests at heart, which speaks volumes, I must say." Draco replied, his expression was tightened by her comment.

Before she could line up another response, Remus walked up next to her empty side and smiled. "What made you decide to take the children to the lake?" he asked gently.

Hermione smiled over at him with a tint to her cheeks. "They insisted, and you know how I am," she responded with a playful swivel of her eyes.

"Well, no one ever doubted your nurturing instincts," The werewolf mused with a smirk.

They reached the lake and Hermione got to work blocking off their space to splash around, but Draco sized up the werewolf. He noted the swift change in the older wizard's behavior, which only goaded him farther. He would rather get hit by a bat bogey hex than be outdone by a former professor with a territorial streak any day… whether he wanted to shag the witch or not. He reminded himself of the not part. It is principal, not jealousy.

Draco tossed the older man a sneer before walking toward Hermione. "So, do you bake biscuits for house elves all the time?"

She tucked her wand away after the process of warding the area was complete. "Not all the time, but they work very hard. Even with my bill that was passed a few years ago, some of them still aren't as appreciated as they should be." She announced with a nod before turning to the children. "Alright, it is ready, boys."

Sirius ran off with the children as a dog and flopped in the water as they splashed around. They were laughing as he barked and pranced around in the shallower portion of the lake.

"You know, Astoria clapped when you had that bill passed. She always did treat our house elf Tindy extraordinarily well. I grew compassion by watching her exhibit her own."

Hermione sighed with a small hint of a smile. "You have grown some, I will agree to that. You are an excellent father, Draco." She declared glancing up at him.

Remus had wandered down by the edge and sat down on the sand, letting the water lap at his bare feet. The witch's gaze returned to the lone marauder a distance away and Draco arched an eyebrow at her. "You realize it is completely obvious you are pining for our former professor. When did that start, Granger?" He asked and her face contorted. "Come on, you confessed many things last night. One more truly will not hurt between us. Who have I got to tell, anyway? My life is my son, that is it."

She looked up at the towering Malfoy and exhaled slowly. "It isn't that," she murmured, and his eyes narrowed.

"Really? How often do you feed that rubbish to other people and they believe you?"

"They never do," she whispered and then gnawing on her bottom lip. "Can we not talk about this? I don't want to dredge up my past indiscretions so liberally."

As if on cue, Sirius sprinted up to her as a dog and shook, causing her to jerk at the surprise of water sprayed at her. He changed back and lifted her with ease over his shoulder. "Come on, Pussycat; let's get you in the water." He snickered as she flailed in his arms.

"Sirius put me down!" She screamed and smacked his back with her fists. "You arse licking, flea infested, excuse for an-" Her words were cut off as he flung her into the water and she screamed in surprise.

"Get her boys, she isn't going anywhere," Sirius told the children who giggled and swam over to the glowering witch.

Soon she was being hugged on and splashed by them to her dismay. "Never listen to Uncle Sirius! We had this conversation yesterday!" Hermione shouted while trying to fend off the kids.

The giggling ensued as Hermione fought the children off, but Sirius took her arms behind her back and chuckled. "You aren't playing fair. They are children," He taunted, and she started to grapple with the man.

"Sirius Black! You dirty, depraved, soulless human being," she snarled as she tried in earnest to pull away. "Moony, please tell him to stop," Hermione growled as she managed to turn around in his grip.

"Pads, don't hurt her," The werewolf warned.

Draco decided to make his entrance and scoop up his son who looked slightly concerned. "Just say the magic word, and he will turn into a dog and run away," Draco told the boy.

Scorpius leaned to the pair still in a stalemate and frowned at the Black. "Dogcatcher!" the boy shouted and the male animagus grinned and released the flustered witch.

The black dog launched himself out of the water and pranced toward the werewolf. "Pads," Remus growled as the panting animal approached. Sirius launched himself on the werewolf licking his face and causing Remus to squirm. "You smell like wet dog," he snapped through the attack.

Sirius reformed, straddling the lounging werewolf and continued his attack. However, this version was a deep and quite fervent kiss that Scorpius covered his eyes and fussed about. "Ew, kissing is gross," the boy grumbled.

Teddy shrugged his shoulders. "My dad and Uncle Sirius do that all the time," he said plainly, and the young boy grimaced further.

Hermione moved to leave, and Scorpius yanked in his father's arms. "Wait, Herminny, don't go," he pleaded, and the witch stopped.

"I was only going to get some towels," she declared, and Draco let him down.

The blond boy wadded up to her and took her open hand as they walked up the beach some. Draco admired the pair, and his chest tightened. A trick of the light? Did he actually for a split second think she glanced back at him with a genuine smile as she held his son's hand?

"Can Scorpius come to Gran's?" Teddy asked, bringing Draco out of his mind.

"What?" Draco responded turning to the young Lupin in the water still.

"Gran invites us to dinner, and I want him to meet all my cousins. I have tons, and he doesn't have any so," Teddy announced with a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, I don't know if we are invited, Teddy," Draco admitted as they emerged from the water.

They were walking up to Hermione drying the young Malfoy off. She was speaking gently to him, and he was smiling. "And never forget that we are all allowed to be who we want to be," she finished, and Draco snorted.

"Giving life lessons to my son, Granger?"

Hermione smiled up from her bent position. "No, just letting him know how special he is. He told me how much he loved this vacation and thanked me for letting you work on the castle with me. " She murmured and turned back to the child. "Sometimes I forget that rule myself," she sighed and erected from the ground.

"Hermione, can Scorpius come to Gran's with us?" Teddy asked the witch who toweled her hair.

"Well, as long as his dad says it's alright. They are both invited," Hermione responded and strolled over to the whispering marauders.

Draco stood there stunned as the children celebrated. He watched her speak to them, and their smiles were soft and tender as her wet locks swayed with inaudible words. The sun had crested the hills in the distance, and he silently wondered. Who was this witch and how did he not really see her before? The golden glow of twilight gave her an elfish appearance as she helped the wizards off the wet sand. Both took turns ran a hand over each shoulder, and Draco felt spurned. He motioned for the children to follow him and left the trio on the beach with a sour disposition.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco found it unusual what his mother's request was Friday morning as he and his son traveled to a small restaurant just on the outskirts of London. They had taken a break from modeling the interior of the school and went their separate ways… not that Draco could complain about that. He wanted to take a breath. Since the night before at the lake these- feelings- no. Emotions? Something started to emerge, and it made him feel awful. Guilty even.

He entered the café and saw his mother sitting across from a stranger. It wasn't until they rounded the table that Draco realized what was happening.

"Hello, Draco, you look well," Andromeda's voice was as slick as it was the morning after the war ended.

He gulped and nodded while biting back his fear. "Son, this is your Great Aunt Andromeda. Aunt Andromeda, this is my son, Scorpius Draco Malfoy."

The woman warmed and smiled politely at the boy. "Teddy told me about you. He says you are brilliant and love books just like him," she said, and Scorpius raised his book that was in his free hand.

"I do. Herminny reads to me and Teddy at the castle now every night. We get to eat ice cream and play in the lake and see Hagrid feed the invisible horsies." Scorpius finished in one breath with a bright smile.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow and glanced up at Draco. "You and Hermione are getting along?"

"Son, that is news to me as well," Narcissa finally piped into the conversation.

"Herminny is the bestest! She is pretty, and wicked smart like my dad says she is. She also makes Uncle Sirius do silly things. Uncle Remus reads, but Herminny says he's quiet because he likes to listen. We are also going to meet Teddy's Gran tonight!" Scorpius exclaimed as Draco helped the yammering boy into an empty seat.

Andromeda leaned back in her chair and now both her eyebrows were arched. "You are going to the Burrow with Hermione tonight?" she questioned as her eyes met the blushing father.

"She invited us to come, yes," Draco tried to seem unamused, but his mother gasped.

"Draco! Why didn't you owl me? I am so pleased you are making headway into a conducive friendship." Narcissa declared before sipping her tea.

The waiter came by, and Draco placed a simple order of drinks for him and his son. Scorpius was pleased to get chocolate milk, and Draco took a coffee, a strong black coffee. This was going to be a long morning he feared.

"Friendship is hardly a word I would use. I am not quite sure what it is, but we are at least not fighting." Draco murmured before gulping his coffee.

Scorpius bobbed his head from side to side as he drank from his straw and listened. Andromeda's posture was more relaxed as they were talking about a familiar name that seemed to now be a neutral friend for both sides. She drummed a finger on the table before smiling.

"I like that girl more than just a fellow bibliophile. I always did hope that Remus would come to his senses about that girl, but fickle is the heart that sways. She takes wonderful care of my grandson, and I couldn't be happier that she has remained." Andromeda declared.

Narcissa furrowed her brow slightly as he head tilted. "Remained after what, Andromeda?" she asked.

Andromeda waved her hand gently and sighed. "It was years ago; our cousin first returned, and the poor girl had a little too much drink. Not to delve into her business, but she got into a hasty argument with him and would not explain why she disappeared for a few months. I can only assume it was an ill-timed joke or pass that made the girl flustered beyond belief."

Scorpius stopped drinking and waved his hand. "Teddy said it was because Uncle Sirius said something mean about Herminny and Uncle Remus. Uncle Sirius had to buy flowers for Uncle Remus and promise never to say that mean thing again. Teddy said Herminny stopped making hotcakes for breakfast and waking Uncle Remus up after he gets sick from the moon every month."

Narcissa's eyes grew, and she covered her mouth in shock. Andromeda, however, was apparently more entertained by his information. "Did Edward now? What else did my lovely Teddy say?"

Draco would have stopped his son if this wasn't a clue in on Hermione's queer relationship with the two men they had been living around. Things were getting a bit more focused.

Scorpius shifted his head and frowned. "Teddy told me not to tell anyone else this." He stated and bit his lip. "But secrets are bad, aren't they dad?"

Draco opened his mouth, but he wasn't sure what to say. The boy had gained trust from his peer, but this was possibly a significant tidbit of history she hadn't spoken about. "You can tell a secret only to adults if you think it's important to tell." He settled with, and the boy nodded.

Scorpius leaned to Andromeda as Narcissa tried her hardest not to scrunch toward the conversation. "Teddy told me that Herminny said she can't have a baby because of a bad thing that happened to her and that's why she loves Teddy so much." The boy murmured and shrugged his shoulders. "But dad says a mummy and daddy pick the babies from the stars, so I am not sure why not."

Andromeda slumped gracelessly in the booth, and her expression scrunched. "And now that makes more sense than anything," she sighed, shaking her head.

"That doesn't make sense at all," Draco bit at his words. "She told me she wants family and children. If she can't have any then why-" He paused when he realized he had voiced his dilemma aloud.

Narcissa's lip twitched. "Did you and Hermione have an in-depth conversation about her dreams, son?" she asked, and her expression mirrored Andromeda's… there was no doubting they were related.

He swigged his mug and exhaled. "No, I wouldn't say that. She and I were having," he paused and saw his son watching him intently. "A bit of chocolate milk late one evening when she couldn't sleep. I offered, and she had too much. She started talking so fast I could hardly keep up, but that was something she spoke of."

"Chocolate milk, dad? You can have too much chocolate milk?"

Andromeda giggled with a nod. "Yes, Scorpius. You can have too much chocolate milk and say funny things." She told the boy.

Narcissa examined her son and saw it. The unglued awkwardness of a man on the brink of walking a fine line between attraction and discouragement. "How did this come about?" she inquired gently.

Draco waved for a refill and growled. "Mother, this is hardly the time and place to be talking about this. We are with company. Why don't we talk about you and my aunt? How did you both decide to invite me to this outing?" He grumbled through his teeth.

"That's an easy one, Andromeda invited me as well," Sirius's voice entered the space, and Draco grew crestfallen.

Draco turned to Sirius Black closing the distance, and he approached Narcissa. She gazed up at him, and his frown was mild until he bent toward her and released it. "As your sister says, we must learn to forgive the past to be free. I may not understand your actions, but I can forgive you for them," he sighed and took her hand in his before kissing it. "It is nice to see you again, Narcissa."

Andromeda clapped and patted the booth next to her. "Come, cousin. I ordered some coffee for you as well, but it might need a warm up."

"Hi, Uncle Sirius!" Scorpius declared with a wave.

Sirius sat down and smirked at the child. "How are you holding up without your best friend, Scorp?"

He made a face at the animagus. "I am alright. I get to see Teddy tonight at his Gran's house."

Andromeda frowned slightly and patted Sirius's arm. "Why didn't my son-in-law and my grandson come?"

"Hermione wanted to take Teddy out to visit her folks, and my darling Moony decided he wanted to sleep some before tonight. The moon is two days away, and he is getting a bit ripe." Sirius declared with a shrug of his shoulders.

Narcissa tilted her head after sipping her teacup. "Is it common for Hermione to take Edward to see her parents? Do they- well…" she trailed off and chewed her lip.

"They treat him like they would treat her children I suppose, yes. He never has anything odd to say about them aside from their odd obsession with teeth cleaning." Sirius responded with a snort.

Draco jutted in his seat. "Sirius, no one went with them? After what happened this week?" He asked in alarm, and Sirius chuckled.

"Draco, Harry, and Ginny took their children to visit as well. They wanted to celebrate her new school and invited her friends to come with her. That is what tonight's dinner is about at the Burrow, didn't you know that?"

The blond frowned profoundly and shook his head. "No, she didn't tell me that."

Sirius waved it off and leaned into Andromeda. "She probably didn't want him to buy anything for her. Hermione expects it from me now, but she doesn't like gifts unless they are books."

"Wait, what happened this week, Sirius?" Andromeda inquired as her scowl grew.

"Well, I told you about Crooks. That sick tosser came and placed a dead swan in her bed with an arrow in its heart. Wrote a note saying something about swans squawk for other swans or some cryptic rubbish."

"Swan, you say?" Narcissa questioned, her lips thinned. "Someone killed a whole flock of them at our pond this week. Lucius was raving mad that someone broke onto our property and mutilated his birds."

"Well, at least that takes him out of the running of who is trying to scare her," Sirius said with a heavy breath.

Draco snapped his vision toward Sirius with a scowl. "What do you mean running? Who suggested that my father would be doing something so sociopathic?"

"Hermione was convinced of it because he threatened her after she passed the bill. Finding a blond hair on her pillow didn't end her worries when they investigated her flat." Sirius declared before sipping his cup. "However, I think she is just a wee bit scared of your father still if you understand my reasoning."

Draco exhaled and nodded, releasing his spur of anger. "Yes, I can see why she would wonder such. It does sound however like someone is making it seem like it's my father."

Narcissa sneered and waved her hand. "My husband is many things, but creative about scaring witches is not one of them. This all started after the bill?" She snapped, and Sirius shook his head.

"No, not right after. This was right before we left for Hogwarts."

Draco paled and rubbed his face. "This started after Rita Skeeter wrote about us."

"Dad, why is everyone so mad?" Scorpius asked timidly.

Draco rubbed his son's shoulder. "We are talking about a silly person playing a bad joke."

"Speaking of ill jokes," Andromeda started. "My darling cousin has decided to give Hermione a special book this evening." She finished, gazing at her sister.

"What book would that be?"

Sirius grinned brightly and shrugged his shoulders. "Twenty tips and phrases that make Hermione Granger scream. She wouldn't let me buy her a scratching post, so I settled for printing my own small novel."

"A scratching post? Is that supposed to be another joke?" Narcissa inquired.

Draco groaned and shook his head. "Mother, Hermione is an animagus. She turns into a giant cat."

Scorpius nodded wildly. "She is so pretty with a long fluffy tail."

Narcissa smiled and shook her head. "Cousin, you are trying to outdo yourself."

"Most definitely. Hermione is one of my favorite people to tease and torment just enough to get a rise out of her. She knows I only do it from a loving place," Sirius finished, setting down his mug.

"Well, I am relieved to hear such a pleasant witch is working with my son," Narcissa said with a nod.

Draco's cheeks bloomed, and he glowered at her. "Please, mother, don't say it that way." He grumbled into his cup.

Sirius grinned wickedly and waggled his eyebrows. "Did you catch the bug too? It is only a matter of time before the entire wizarding world does. I have been trying to convince Remus to admit it, but he hasn't given way."

Andromeda tutted and shook her finger at him. "You should not promote such deviancy for such a sweet witch, Sirius Black."

Sirius leaned closer to Scorpius and smirked. "Cover your ears; your uncle is going to say something bad." He whispered, and the boy glared but followed instruction. "It is not my fault she admitted to never having a good shag to my lovely partner in one of her passionate rants. I am only helping the poor witch find her way there." He finished as he straightened his posture.

Narcissa cleared her throat loudly and shook her head. "I had forgotten your crassness, cousin."

"If you are so concerned why haven't you?" Draco spat as he patted Scorpius to let him know he could remove his hands.

The waiter delivered more coffee and some water for the child before Sirius answered. "Because I don't have a reason to ruin your chances, cousin," Sirius said dismissively.

Andromeda glared at the ceiling before striking Sirius on the arm. "Do not make me send you away, Sirius. This is supposed to be a family outing."

The animagus feigned a hurt expression and pouted. "But Hermione is family, Drom. I am only including my side of the story."

"To be clear, he is just fearful he wouldn't be up to snuff to do it." Draco snapped and waved his hand. "Now, can we get off this bloody subject of Hermione Granger?"

Sirius glared over at him but bobbed his head. "Gladly."

Adromeda gasped and grabbed Narcissa's attention. "When I take Edward out shopping tomorrow you should bring Scorpius. We could make a day of it," she declared and Narcissa smiled brightly.

"I would like that very much."

"I usually have my Teddy for three or four days, so we get in our spoiling during that time," Andromeda responded and Narcissa shifted in her booth.

"Doesn't that- isn't it hard?" Narcissa murmured, not looking her sister in the eye.

"No, it never was. Remus is a delightful man and quite charming. He is the reason Hermione pushed so hard to pass those bills. If a man can retain his humanity even more so than men without a condition, then who are we to judge him based on anything but character?" Andromeda declared and Sirius hugged her with one arm.

"Truly, you and Hermione are cut from the same cloth, Drom. I have always loved Remus, even after I found out he was a werewolf," Sirius resounded then kissed the woman's cheek gently.

Narcissa gazed at them both and shook her head. "I feel like I have misunderstood so many things. I would be happy to meet him and Teddy both."

"And Herminny! Grandmother, you have to meet her. She is the bestest witch besides my mummy and you."

Narcissa smiled at him. "Yes, and Hermione, my dove. Seems the theme of today is Edward and Hermione," she replied and the boy flashed a toothy grin.

"You should have heard him this morning. I have never seen him so excited to go anywhere as he is to go to meet Teddy's cousins tonight," Draco said while running his fingers through his son's hair.

Sirius pulled out his pocket watch and sighed before setting out some muggle money. "Well, relatives. I hate to drink and run, but I have to run and replenish the chocolate stash in our house before tonight. My dearest will be quite put out if I do not have it on hand after our favorite witch devoured it when she stayed over. Between both of them, I should have invested in stock…" the animagus trailed off before kissing Andromeda's cheek.

"Goodbye Uncle Sirius. We will see you later," the boy murmured.

Sirius stood up and patted Scorpius's shoulder. "Be good to your Grandmother and your Aunt Andromeda. They are the only ones you will get, and it is best not to hassle them too much." He told the child before moving to Narcissa. "It was a pleasure to see you, cousin. Please don't be estranged. Our doors are always open." He declared and kissed her forehead.

"Of course, Sirius," she murmured as he pulled away and started to walk away.

"Draco," Sirius called out and caught the young father's attention. "Get her something for tonight," he announced with a bright smile and waved before departing from the restaurant.

"That man, he is always so quirky," Andromeda mused with a playful smile.

Narcissa directed her attention to Draco. "Were you planning on getting her a gift today?"

"Well, now I am," he grumbled, rubbing his face.

Andromeda reached over and patted Scorpius's shoulder. "You come sit next to your Aunt Drom and we are going to have some breakfast while your father figures out what to buy Hermione."

Scorpius scooted from his chair and sat next to the witch with a smile. "I am glad I get to meet you, Aunt Drom. Teddy talks about you all the time."

Narcissa smiled and sighed. "This went far better than expected."

"Well, my dear Cissa, we can't expect to raise our grandchildren with love and understanding if we do not kindle that within our own family, can we?"

Draco gasped and stood up. "Thank you, Aunt Andromeda," he murmured and kissed her forehead. "Mother, I will be back." He declared swiftly while pecking her cheek and bounding urgently from the café.

Narcissa stifled a laugh through her hand and bounced her shoulders. "I don't think I have seen my son this excitable since before you were born, lovely." She told her grandchild.

Andromeda caressed the little boy's body gently as he beamed up at her. "That's a good thing. Maybe that witty witch will bring a bit of life back into him too."

Scorpius nodded and sighed. "Can we eat breakfast without my dad?"

"Most certainly, he will be back soon," Andromeda waved the waiter over and the two sisters finished their family breakfast with smiles and a bit of hope for the future.

 **Author Notes: I just want a reminder out there of Sirius Black's personality. He is the lovable moron we think is stupid and sometimes a bit heartless, but his animagus is a dog for a reason. He is loyal and probably a bit too dopey, but inherently smart. His marauders are the only ones who knew his true nature... which is why Hermione is touched when he does reveal vulnerability. Just putting that out there in case you are extra angry with his dismissive and explicit dialog. There might be a reason for it down the road. More later!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Yeah, you got that somethin'**_

 _ **I think you'll understand**_

 _ **When I feel that somethin'**_

 _"I Want to Hold Your Hand" The Beatles_

Remus stirred and scrubbed his face as he rolled his neck. It was so hard sometimes for the werewolf as he sorted through the layers of instincts and feelings. He knew the difference. It was always clear, except for when he was around her. Then they were clouded with a texture he wasn't confident how to identify.

He touched Sirius's pillow and exhaled. What was wrong with him tonight? He loved Sirius so profoundly it ached sometimes, but this stalker of hers and that insolent Malfoy was causing him confusion. Moony cannot claim something that isn't his. It is as simple as that, but for some odd reason, the wolf would not agree. How dare that stranger to think he could scare her. He would have to do everything in his power to not rip the man apart.

Malfoy. Remus grumbled to himself and flipped onto his stomach. That _boy._ Remus was trying for her. Truly. She begged him to be kind to the young father. She wanted them to get along. They were Teddy's family. Such a kind, nurturing witch.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Remus, did you need a potion?" Hermione's voice sounded through the barrier.

He grunted gently, and she came in, holding a teacup and a vial. Her smile reached her eyes as she made her way to the bed. "Sirius is helping Teddy get ready, and I offered to check on you. If you feel like it is too much, you can stay home. No one would blame you for it," She murmured as she sat on the side of the bed.

Remus rolled toward her and slumped a bit on his pillow as he gazed up at her. "I will, I just need to wake up," he murmured with a sleepy smile.

She set down the teacup, and her hand went to his hair as she stroked it with tenderness. "I worry about you, Remus. Don't extend yourself too far," she sighed.

His fingers sought her back and traced her spine. "I promise, I won't. You won't rid yourself of me that easily," he teased softly, and her eyes glittered in the low light. "I will never be able to show you the gratitude you ultimately deserve for how amazing you are to me and my family, Hermione." He said as his thumb caressed her lower back.

"Just love me like you do, Remus. You take care of me. I don't know what I would do without you and Sirius these last two years. I surely would have had been in the hospital a few times from not remembering to eat or drink while working on those bills," She replied with a tiny amount of a smirk.

The werewolf exhaled and sat up, where he was greeted by the vial she held. He took the potion with a grimace before reaching for the teacup she brought with her. Remus swigged it a few times before Hermione shifted and handed him a small chocolate bar. "Thank you, Hermione," he murmured through a grin, and she tilted her head.

"Like you would expect any different from me after all these years," She declared with a faked annoyance.

"You never cease to surprise me," He admitted.

The witch leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Well, I am glad that hasn't changed," she whispered and he took in a substantial amount of her scent as her torso was so close to his face.

Remus prized- no- he was enraptured by her smell. Something so feminine and sweet, with a hint of a bite that he couldn't get enough of around this time of the month. Dora held a semblance of it, but there was much more bite to hers. Hermione was just as tasty as chocolate and unbearably addicting to have around. Try as he might ignore it, he knew she was just as much home to him as the scent of his Sirius and his son.

"Moony, what's this?" she asked and reached across him to the small object on the bed.

If she weren't stretched across him, he probably would have been more embarrassed by it. "I was melancholy for the early days when Teddy was a baby. He is going to Hogwarts next year and this week reminded me that he isn't as small and soon will be leaving," Remus sighed heavily, and she returned to her sitting position as she held the shoe.

"I am going to miss him too. Remember how he used to twine his fingers in my hair when I would rock him," Hermione breathed and tucked the shoe against her chest.

"Hermione, you can still have that again," He told her.

Her eyes cast to the floor and she bobbed her head. "Yeah," her voice was breakable, and Remus could smell her sadness.

"What's wrong?"

When her vision returned to him she just shook her head. "Nothing, Remus. I just miss those days too sometimes."

"Remember how he always used to find his fingers into someone's nostril when they would pick him up?" He encouraged, trying to bring back the smile that faded from her expression.

Hermione laughed and bobbed her head. "Or when he would through a tantrum his hair would turn red?"

"He always did find his way to your lap when being read to. For a while, I thought I was going to lose my son to the sweet witch who mothered him so well." Remus teased, and her cheeks tinted dark.

"Well, he deserved it, Remus. You both do. I never once regretted taking care of either of you," She mumbled, glancing away from his eyes.

The werewolf reached over and tilted her chin up so she would look at him again. "You are far too grand for there ever to be a comparison. A witch with more compassion than anyone could ever deserve."

Hermione bent towards him and kissed his lips lightly before pulling away and standing up. "I am going to find something nice to wear. It might get Molly something else to talk about," She declared as she didn't look at the werewolf.

"What else would she be talking about?"

Hermione set the shoe down on the night table and shrugged her shoulders. "Draco and Scorpius are coming tonight. I imagine she will have plenty to say," the witch replied and nodded once. "I will see you down the stairs. We are leaving in an hour."

Hermione took a few steps toward the door, and Remus felt a sickening lurch within him. He had forgotten that the Malfoys were coming tonight. "Hermione, give him the chance to show he is sincere," he reminded her and inwardly twisted.

"He is… that's what is scaring me, Moony," she exhaled and left the room with a small wave.

The werewolf set the cup back down and slumped against the headboard. The line was always so hazy at this time of the month. That line he always knew he had to walk with her. For if he didn't, he would be worse a beast than his condition dictated. No. That could never happen.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he exhaled slowly. "James, you would have a field day with this mess." Admitting defeat for having to appear somewhat normal, Remus crawled from the bed and started to dig around for something functional to wear.

000

Draco was pacing as he tried to ignore the small elaborately wrapped package sitting on the table. He was waiting for his mother to finish up tidying up Scorpius; she was desperate to participate in something today. He refused to tell her what he bought Hermione, but now he was second-guessing himself. Was this too much? Did it scream that he wanted to be more than work colleagues or friends? He wasn't positive any longer. He didn't. He couldn't. He shouldn't.

He could leave it behind. It might be safer than giving her a gift she may not even like. It wasn't as if it was a sculpture of a nude Greek god or a muggle painter's priceless masterpiece. For Merlin sake, why was he so strung out? Ridiculous Black with his idiotic hints.

"Draco, are you boys going to be late?" Narcissa's voice entered the dining room and made the man jump.

He gazed over at her and huffed. "I want to be late. I don't wait to be one of the first to arrive. At least if Teddy is there, Scorpius won't have to hear what some of them might say…" He trailed off, still catching his breath.

Narcissa examined him and gazed at the gift. "What did you get her, my son? I am positively batty with anticipation."

"Nothing, I mind as well leave it here. She isn't going to like it. Even if she did, there is no way she would accept it. She invited us for Scorpius's sake, not mine." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "I am going to a place where each and everyone there hates me. Why am I doing this? I am going to subject my son to more in one night than I ever chanced in four years."

She took a few more steps toward him and ran an elegant hand over his shoulder. "Draco, darling, she wouldn't have invited you if she didn't think you had a right to be forgiven. Why not trust her judgement just a little, hm?"

He bobbed his head and ran his fingertips through his tidied facial hair. "Yes, I could. She hasn't been wrong about much," he sighed as he squeezed his eyes shut. "This is so difficult. She should be the one finding trust difficult, not me. She trusts me to be amongst her family."

Narcissa was letting her son go through the emotions and patiently soothed him while rubbing his shoulder. "I don't know if you realize this, but she isn't hard to appeal to, Draco. Andromeda spoke to me about her tender heart while you were out shopping. You just be yourself, she knows what she is doing."

Draco pulled away from his mother gently and took her hand. "Mother, this isn't the start of something. Don't plot yourself into a bad witch novel you have settled in the library. Hermione Granger will never be attracted to me. We have too much past to ever open that door, are we clear? This is just to move past the hurt and pain I caused. Nothing more." He finished and squeezed tenderly.

Narcissa just smiled and bobbed her head. "Of course, son. I only want your happiness at the end of the day. It is a lovely thing that you want to mend fences. It is hard work to redeem the past. I understand."

He took in his mother's expression and chewed the inside of his cheek before responding. "Andromeda was receptive for more. That is a good start."

Narcissa's lips curled, and she tilted her head. "If I can do that, you can do this, son."

"Dad are we going to go now?" Scorpius exclaimed as he skipped into the room.

Draco nodded with a forced smile. "Yes, I think we are just late enough."

Narcissa picked up the package as Draco moved to leave with the child. "It doesn't hurt if there is nothing more than friendship, Draco." She declared.

He turned and glanced at the offered gift and exhaled with a single nod. "No, I suppose it doesn't matter as long as she knows the thought was there." He finished and tucked the box into Scorpius's bag he wore. "Besides, what a waste if I don't. Not many witches are named Hermione."

The matriarch laughed with a nod. "No, I don't think so, Draco. Have fun and I look forward to hearing all about it." She waved them off and Scorpius clapped.

"Goodbye, grandmother!" He shouted and they walked out of the dining room and Draco mentally prepared for what was to come.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione was walking the floor with little Lily as everyone was talking about the memories of their Hogwarts days. Of course, Remus and Sirius had beautiful stories that they were retelling for the hundredth time, but no one ever minded; the events were merry, and the circumstances were always crazy like the marauders.

"And then he fell right in," Hermione finished for Sirius who grinned.

"He did, thank you, love," Sirius chuckled, and the witch smirked over at him.

Harry stood up and scooped Hermione up with one arm. "You can have her all night if she continues to sleep," he whispered in her ear.

"I am never giving her back, Harry. She is perfect."

The Potter kept his friend in a half hug for a moment or two longer before there was a knock. "Now, I actually might have to give her to Gin if it comes to blows," Harry breathed, and Hermione handed her his daughter.

George was smirking at the door before he stood up to get it. "Who is your mystery guest, I wonder? Mum was in quite a tizzy that you wouldn't say," he teased. "A new suitor worth piles of galleons and owns half of Arabia or," the door opened, and the room grew silent. "Oh," was all that left his mouth.

"He is worth piles of galleons, George, I assure you," Sirius snickered, and Remus elbowed him.

"Good evening, sorry we are late," Draco murmured, and Scorpius squeezed closer to his father as they entered.

Hermione strolled over and beamed. "I am glad you could make it. After all, this is partly your project now too," she declared before bending down to Scorpius's eye level. "Did you want to meet everyone, or shall I tell you were Teddy is?"

The boy chewed his lip and tilted his view up to his dad. "Dad?" he whispered, and the father smiled lightly.

"Why don't you go find Teddy. We can do introductions when things aren't as fresh."

Thundering feet were heard on the stairs, and a herd of children appeared. "Scorpius! Come on; we are going to go play with Uncle Harry's snitch!" Teddy called out as he ran up to the boy.

"Teddy, who is this?" Little Fred asked with a frown.

"This is Scorpius, my other cousin. He is wicked cool," Teddy affirmed with a nod and held out his hand. "See, it is golden. Want to play?" The eldest boy asked, and Scorpius gasped as the wings fluttered.

"Yes!" Scorpius shouted, dropping his bag to the floor.

Teddy waved him along, and he joined the other children as they followed Teddy through the sitting room and into the kitchen. "Children! Settle down! You are going to give your grandfather a scare." Molly's voice was heard over the children cheering and chattering as another door sounded.

Hermione smiled after them with a single nod. "Good, now that he's settled, let's get you a drink, Draco," she told him.

"Hermione, you can't be serious," Ron finally spoke up as he stood from his chair.

The woman placed a hand on her hip before tossing her hair over her shoulder. "And why not?"

Harry interrupted what would have been a massive argument by giving Lily to his wife and outstretching his hand toward Draco. "Hermione told me that you fought to be apart of the school. We owe you at least some hospitality. Welcome to the party, Malfoy."

Draco took it and exhaled slightly. "Thank you, Potter. I appreciate the invitation."

"Harry, this is bloody Malfoy," Ron insisted, waving his hand at the blond man in front of them.

"Who is that lovely blond child that is with," Molly paused as she entered the room and saw the handshake end between the two wizards. "Oh."

"Oh is now the theme of the night," Sirius declared with a wicked grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes and hemmed. "Everyone, this is my partner on the project. Draco, this is my family."

Draco bent down and picked up his son's abandoned bag before chancing a few steps into the room. "Can we try to be at least friendly tonight, Weasley?" Draco inquired at the fuming younger Weasley.

When Draco outstretched his hand, Ron moved to hit him, but Hermione was quicker and stepped between them. Again, Draco had to feel the eerie textures of life being played in reverse roles. When did he ever guess that Hermione Granger would be defending him?

"Enough," Hermione spat as Ron gasped, pausing his strike. "This is my bloody party, and you will sit down. Now," she ordered, and his defenses crumpled a bit.

"Hermione," he tried again, but she raised a finger just under his nose.

"I said now, Ronald Weasley. Draco did nothing as of recently to deserve it. When he does, I will surely let you, but he has been a gentleman this last week. You want to get revenge for the past, do it at your own party. His son is here, and I will not scar that child."

Ron sat down but raised a finger. "But," he was halted when she turned from him and back to Draco.

"Now, would you like that drink?" She offered with a smile.

George stepped next to Draco and patted his shoulder. "Come on, Harry and I will show you around."

He exhaled slightly and bobbed his head. "That sounds good. Are you alright with that, Potter?"

"Just don't make me beat your arse at quidditch again," Harry responded, causing Draco to snort.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I have to retain some of my son's allegiance," Draco snickered as the wizards walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Molly walked into the room entirely and frowned at Hermione. "For Merlin's sake, what are you thinking? He is a former death eater," the matriarch declared.

Hermione's eyes softened, and she huffed. "He is different, Molly. He has known loss too and wanted a chance to do right by his son. I can't say I want to change the world and cure prejudice if we hold it ourselves."

"Some people just aren't redeemable, Hermione," Angelina declared, rubbing her face. "You have to know that."

"He wants the chance, can we give him one? I am not asking you to invite him over for Sunday dinners and Christmas. I am just asking for one night. Give him a chance?"

Ginny hemmed as she nodded. "I am actually keen to let him. I saw his excitement to start the school. He just wants to be a better person. It has been ten years. No reason to suffer the past now."

"He has shown quite a change," Remus finally spoke. "He wants to be a good example to his son. Much like I do. Which is why I can appreciate what he did tonight. It took courage to walk into a house where he knew he wouldn't be wanted due to his past." He finished, and Hermione smiled at the marauders.

"We cannot shun someone who at least wants to try to be a better person. You absolutely love me now, Molly," Sirius teased.

Arthur entered the room finally and scratched his head. "Dumpling, did you know we have the Malfoy family here?" He asked Hermione.

"Yes, Arthur. I invited them," Hermione told him, and the man shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright then," he said and walked over to his wife. "You are going to burn your cake, dear." He murmured and kissed her cheek.

"Alright then?" Molly asked incredulously.

Arthur bobbed his head. "Ginny said he was working on the school," he patted his silent son on the shoulder. "Your wife needs you. She said she couldn't find the formula."

Hermione hid a smirk and turned back to Ginny. "Did you want me to take Lily?"

Sirius waved her off and waggled a finger at the young mother. "Give her here. Go watch the kids play while me and Moony play house. I missed out on Teddy as a baby."

Ginny giggled and relinquished her daughter to the cooing animagus. Remus smiled and ran a finger through Lily's small hand while Ginny stood up. Molly huffed slightly and went back into the kitchen without the resolve she wanted, but Hermione could see the relief. She could only hope that it stayed that way.

The small Potter was dragging Hermione toward the front door and giggled as they shut it behind them. "There wasn't any bloodshed, that is a good start," she voiced as they walked through the garden. "By the way, that dress is beautiful. Trying to look pretty for someone?" Ginny inquired, waggling her eyebrows as they strolled around the house.

Hermione was in a lovely lavender summer dress. It fell below her knees and had a white cherry bloom print. Hermione glared at her. "No. I know what your hinting at and I can see what you are doing." The curly-haired witch snapped.

Ginny arched an eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders. "I wasn't the one who admitted having a grubby dream," she hissed, and Hermione turned the color of cherries.

"You promised me you would never speak of it after today," Hermione groaned, rubbing her face. "It was completely out of character, and you know that."

"No, I promised I would never tell another soul. Not that I wouldn't speak about it."

Hermione scrubbed her face and shook her head. "No more, please. It was hard enough to tell you the first time," she begged, and Ginny placed a hand on her hip.

"Well, you ended up spending the night with him."

"I only spent the night with him because I could drink away the images that were scorched into my brain! At least the conversation was nice. He asked me dozens of questions. It was comfortable. Odd and hopefully a once in a lifetime occurrence but comfortable."

Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes. "Why can't we switch minds for two days? You would have at least had a heated night and something more to talk about than talking." She teased, and Hermione swayed her head.

"Because only you would be promoting such a mental notion. Can we go back to the part where we said we wouldn't talk about this again?"

"What aren't we speaking about?" A voice interrupted and made Hermione jump.

"Hello, brother, just talking about witch things," Ginny responded to Bill's question.

Bill closed the space as they stopped a reasonable distance away from the children playing in the grass. "Witch things? Does Hermione have a boyfriend?" He inquired with a smile.

"No, nothing like that, Bill. Ginny is blowing things out of proportion as usual," Hermione grumbled. "Where is Fleur?" Hermione tried to change the subject.

Bill shrugged, nudging a thumb toward the porch. "I lost my wife to the French-speaking Malfoy."

"French? Malfoy knows French?" Ginny gasped with a huge grin and took off at a run toward the porch.

Hermione groaned and shook her head. "I think she is more excited to have someone new come to the Burrow than anyone."

Bill took Hermione under his arm as they walked after the Potter. "Well, it is unusual, to say the least. It is nice that you invited him. I was one of the people to work on the business account for the school. He gave more than enough to build it."

They approached the porch, and Hermione saw Draco laughing and speaking to Fleur. He was indeed talking in French to her and must have said something witty because the elegant woman nearly crumpled with joyous laughter.

"T'ere iz 'ermione!" Fleur exclaimed as she pulled her into a big hug. "Draco waz juzt talking about you," she murmured, and Draco snorted.

He said something else in French and the blond witch rolled her eyes before answering and tugging on the woman next to her. Ginny nudged him lightly. "Come on, don't be shy. Speak in English."

"He zaid your drezz iz gorgeouz," Fleur responded, and Hermione frowned at the simpering Malfoy.

"Correction, I said it would have been better in green," Draco attempted to recover.

"Dad!" Scorpius shouted from the grass.

Hermione turned and saw the boy with a glimmering gold snitch in his hand. "Look! I caught it before Teddy!" He released the object, and it fluttered above him.

None of the children had time to recover it because Harry flew over on his broom and caught it in his grasp. There was hooting and hollering from the kids while they followed him doing circles in the field. It was a scene of pure happiness as Harry did small turns and flips on his broom to cause the children to cheer and clap at his prowess.

"What a bloody show off," Draco snickered, and Ginny grinned.

"Too afraid to get on a broom again, Malfoy?" She baited, and Draco huffed.

"Not everyone has a professional Quidditch career, Ginevra."

Hermione shook her head. "Still won't catch me on a broom unless I have to be."

Draco arched an eyebrow at her. "Scared to fail at something, Granger?"

She narrowed her gaze at him and folded her arms. "No, I just don't like flying on objects I grew up knowing shouldn't."

His smile evolved, and he twirled a finger. "Well, finally something I am better than you at then."

Ginny was biting back a smile as Hermione glared. "Harry took care of that for me." She retorted, shifting her hair off her shoulder.

Fleur said something in French and her tone conveyed a teasing manner. Draco instantly spat a stream of something back, and Bill broke out in laughter. "Oh, Malfoy, quit while you are ahead." He responded, and the blond man's mouth fell agape.

"Wait, you speak French too?"

"She is my wife. How am I supposed to talk to her Grand'Mere if I didn't know the language?"

Draco hemmed and straightened his grey shirt. "I am going to go check on my son."

"What did he say?" Ginny asked as Draco walked toward the group of children.

Bill laughed and gave her a smirk. "He said in short that it is hard to keep up with a witch that is good at everything."

Hermione had to stifle a laugh. "I am not good at everything."

"Draco likez you alo', 'emione," Fleur murmured with a large smile. "'e was telling me 'ow imprezzed 'e waz wit' you," she conveyed with a gentle squeeze on Hermione's shoulder.

Ginny bobbed her head furiously. "That's what I have been saying!"

The curl-haired witch moaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Stop it you two. I mean it."

"He did go on about you quite a bit. He must really think highly of you at least," Bill mused and that caused the witch to scowl.

Suddenly Hermione felt nearly tackled to the ground as she recovered and saw little children's hands grabbing at her waist. "Mione! Mione! Mione!"

"Yes, my little Albus," Hermione sighed and picked up the boy.

"I wanna go to the castle! Pweez!" He shouted and she kissed his cheek.

"I promise when it is done you can come to the castle."

"Alright goblins, let's go find Uncle George," Harry huffed as he pranced up to the porch with the children following.

Castle soon forgotten, Albus pulled from Hermione and she set him down to follow his father. Scorpius was bounding after the group, but stopped to wave at her as he followed. The witch smiled and felt sincere relief that the child was having a good time. Her eyes traced the Malfoy walking with Teddy and they were speaking just far enough out of hearing range for the porch. Draco's face was tight, but more focused than frustrated.

It soon ended with a small shrug of Draco's shoulders and Teddy jumped before sprinting to the porch. "Hermione! Draco said I could ask my dad if Scorpius could stay with me at Grandmother's house!"

The witch watched the blond wizard approach and tilted her head. "Really? That's wonderful." She said as she turned her attention back to Teddy.

The boy hugged her waist and sighed. "I am so glad. We are going to see his grandmother tomorrow too he said," Teddy declared, and Hermione caressed his shoulder.

The back door sounded. "Mum says to come sit down for dinner," Ron's voice entered the space, and Hermione turned to see him frowning.

Draco ruffled Teddy's pink hair and smirked at Hermione. "Shall we see if we can cause more of a commotion?"

"Malfoy," she growled lightly as Ron disappeared inside.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned to Bill and Fleur while speaking something in French. They glanced at each other and Bill waved his hand at Teddy. "Come on, Teddy. Let's go see if we can sneak a biscuit."

"I want a turn to 'old the baby, Ginny," Fleur insisted, and Ginny sighed with a small bob of her head; she was going to miss whatever was being plotted.

Fleur took Ginny under her arm and they all went inside. Draco shuffled his feet before reaching for the small bag on the empty bench. Malfoy had dug through it a moment before pulling out a small silver and green decorated box. "I wanted to get you something to show for how much gratitude I have for your work. Without it, I am quite sure I wouldn't have had the courage to change."

Hermione stared at the gift he handed her, and her eyes grew. "Why?"

"Because you deserve it, Granger. You always have." He finished and quite swiftly went inside.

Hermione opened the box slowly and gasped at the contents. There was something bizarre and a bit scary about the object. Did he really believe she deserved this?


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author Notes: Well, just a forewarning. A bit of a spicy scene you are in for. Don't get too excited... there is always a surprise to be had!_**

The footsteps were heard on the stone as she wandered the hallway. It was entirely built and ready. They would start next week with the werewolf children, and she was nervous. The full moon. Through the glass, she saw the light peering through, and her heart made a shiver run down her spine. The last two days she spent finishing up the school while Remus and Sirius were at Grimmauld Place. Draco…

He was distant, to say the least. Had he regretted giving her his gift? Lifting the pendant from her neck, she stared at it in the low light. The stars twinkled and shined, making her fingers seem to glow. The necklace was beautiful. A simple silver chain connected an elegant globe to it with what looked like a melted silver outline. It was the size of a large marble and was as if someone dipped the galaxy in precious metal just for her.

 _For Hermione_ ; that's what it read elegantly on the very outskirts of the melted silver. The stars shimmered and slowly moved in the necklace. He gave her the stars because he thought she always deserved them? She was more confused than ever. Hermione told no one about his gift. She dared not mention it to Sirius or even Ginny. She wanted to take a beat and figure out the meaning of such a heartfelt present.

"Granger, star gazing again?" Draco's voice entered her thoughts, and she startled.

Hermione jerked, turning toward the direction of his voice. "Draco, you gave me a fright!" she huffed, dropping the necklace from her hand.

His vision was taking in the full moon from the raised window. "Want a drink? It is odd not to have my son," he murmured, finally looking at her.

"Oh- I mean- well," she sputtered as he nipped at his bottom lip.

"It's fine; I just assumed you wouldn't mind the company. I can imagine the full moons are worrisome for you."

He was about to turn around, and she reached from his arm. "No, I don't mind. It might ease me a bit," she sighed.

Draco twisted in her grip, and a sliver of a smile reached his lips as he stared at her. "You look like you could use it." Hermione pulled away from him and started to walk toward the common room they were using.

It was the equivalent of a teacher's lounge with a hallway to a room that Sirius and Remus would use while staying. A guest room was up a small spiral staircase at the other end of the sitting room. Hermione had not planned more than herself and the marauders staying her past this week, so she didn't see the need for more than that.

The dormitory wings were up the stairs in the entrance hall for the children. There were four miniature versions of the house common rooms with attaching girl and boys bedrooms. They had done the calculations of the young werewolves they know about, and it was roughly twenty children.

They would stay with their houses during the school year and once a month come here. This summer they had the option to go here a couple of months before Hogwarts started so that they could prepare. It would be an excellent experience to see how much time it would take to acclimate them to being received well. Hermione and Remus had worked on this concept for the last year, so it was exciting to see it all come to fruition.

They reached the room, and the fireplace was lit, but the room was comfortable. Hermione figured he put a temperature charm on the area as she sat down on the sofa. The papers and designs were pinned up on the walls next to the bookcases. Hermione spent the last two days in the Room of Requirement doing tons of enchantment research to make sure that the school was going to be a useful extension of Hogwarts.

Draco was standing at the table and pouring two glasses, but he was eyeing her from the side of his gaze. "Did you manage to find the enchanting ceiling charm you wanted?" he questioned as he walked over to her.

Hermione bobbed her head and accepted the offered glass. "Yes, thank you. I have a few more charms I want to focus on before applying them. I want a proper boundary spell for the full moon just in case. Twenty werewolves might be an interesting turn of events, but thanks to Kingsley, the Ministry will supply the Wolfsbane Potion to the children."

Draco sat down next to her and sipped his glass. "So, do you plan to stick around here all year?" He asked, and she gasped.

"Oh, no. Just come to help Remus once a month. He is going to be here teaching so he won't need me aside from the assistance on the full moons. During the year this place is going to be used for some of the more profound lessons if needed. All in all, Minerva knows that this is an extension of Hogwarts when the condition-influenced children don't need it."

"Then what? What is your next adventure, Granger? Traveling to apply your concept to other places? Find freedom for centaurs? Running for Minister? Tell me, what do you want?" Draco questioned, and Hermione's face lit up with a bright expression.

"I don't know, but I can see the potential. We could do so much more if this could be applied to after Hogwarts. Can you imagine having a singular branch for condition-influenced wizards? A place to pick up potions, possible healer specialization… anything could be open for discussion after. I just want there to be an equality." She finished with a nod.

Draco shifted and exhaled. "You are absolutely mental at times, Granger."

Hermione laughed and bobbed her head after sipping her drink. "I know. Ron tells me that all the time still. If it hasn't been for Remus and Sirius's deep support, I probably would have been still sifting through bill concepts."

He stared down at his near-empty glass with a pinched expression. "I haven't had any real drive since Astoria…" he trailed off and Hermione's expression contorted.

Her hand went to his shoulder. "I am so sorry, Draco. I can't even imagine how hard that was with Scorpius."

He downed his glass and shook his head. "It was expected. She gave me no choice. I told her I couldn't live without her and she turned around and nearly demanded I had someone for when she did leave me."

Hermione flicked her wand, and the bottle floated over to them. "She really loved you," Hermione sighed and poured him another glass before refilling her own.

"She only wanted my happiness. Even after we nearly separated the first year of our marriage. She told me I was an ignorant prat. I never realized how strong she was until she called me on my obliviousness."

They sipped their drink for a moment in silence and Hermione hemmed. "Draco, do you plan on seeking someone else eventually?" she asked, and he frowned at her. "Well, you do have every right to desire that. I am positive she wouldn't want you to stay lonesome forever. Don't you think you have a right to happiness?"

"So do you, but I don't see you accepting marriage proposals from Arabian kings or that American quidditch star." Draco retorted, causing Hermione to blush brightly.

"I don't have the options you do," Hermione responded sharply.

Draco drained his glass, slamming it down on the table in front of them. "Don't give me that shite, Granger. You are the most spectacular witch in Britain- if not the world." His eyes were sharp as he spoke. "You know, you could have anyone you want. You bosh at it. You roll your pretty eyes and say a stream of logical answers, but it is all rubbish. You don't want any of them, that's why."

Her cheeks were dark in the firelight. "Draco, we know the reason." She mumbled, trying to pull away from their proximity.

"Why? Are you obsessively in love with a werewolf and his partner? I know we aren't supposed to talk about it, but let's talk about that. You are only in love with them because they are easy to love from afar. Tell me something, don't you want to have more?" He hounded her further as he moved closer with a glare.

Hermione's bottom lip quivered. "Yes," she whispered, her vision retained his fiery one. "Draco," her voice was shaky, and he saw it within her.

Draco became aware of just how unglued she was on the border of being. "What do you want?"

She regained some of her composure. "Why did you give me this necklace?" she inquired with a frown. "I never asked for anything from you and now this?" She held up the charm, and he slanted his head.

"Well, it was a gift. You deserve something to show recognition for the universal acceptance you put forth in the world." Draco swiveled his eyes. "Like you didn't know that."

Hermione chewed her lip and tried to hide her blush. "Thank you," she murmured.

"You're welcome. I didn't think it was right to get you a book when you belong with the stars," Draco replied sitting back against the sofa; his gaze took in the fire. "Not many can do the things you do, Granger. No one I know has that in them, and it is worthy of much more than a trinket."

Hermione wasn't sure what she was doing. She leaned toward him, her face warm with embarrassment and something undefined. It wasn't until he twitched at her proximity that she realized she was about to kiss the young father. "Oh, I am sorry!" she gasped and made an effort to stand up, placing her glass roughly on the table.

He took her wrist in his hand as he met her and soon his towering form was only inches from hers. Draco leaned down and kissed her lips with a firmness. Hermione froze in complete shock. His hands went to her cheeks as he took the initiative in his actions and she whimpered. It was intense for her as her arms coiled around his shoulders.

Draco took the green light. He may be a complete twit about how these things work, but he knew endorsement when he received it. Scooping her into his arms, he positioned her against the sofa arm as he maneuvered in between her legs. Hermione curled them around his waist as their kiss deepened and he entered her mouth with fevered need.

It was electric. Hermione's mind was trying to gurgle up some form of logic, but it was lost to her as his fingers nimbly were undoing her shirt. Pleasurable searing brands of passion traveled through her as his hands touched her bare skin, causing them both to sound together in appreciation. Was she really about to do what her body was demanding of her? His lips were from hers in a panting growl as he nipped along her jawline and down to her nearly naked chest.

"Granger, this is what you have been hiding from the world?" He rumbled as his fingers peeled away the loose shirt.

Her head flung back in a gasping cry as he continued his attack. Another dream. There was no way this was truly real. Hermione squeezed her legs tighter around Draco as she mewled in need and torment. Her core was throbbing with ill intentions. The baser side of her was screaming in victory; for what reason, she knew not.

 _"Hermione, something is wrong. There is a beast outside trying to break through my wards,"_ Andromeda's voice was shaky and brought them out of the moment. Draco pulled away and they stared at the misty swan floating around the room. _"Please, I don't know if I can protect the boys!"_ Andromeda hissed and the swan dissipated.

The wizard nearly flung himself off of her in fear and stood up. "Let's go," he declared with wide eyes.

Hermione reached for her forgotten wand, and with a flick, her shirt righted itself as they nearly fumbled for the exit. Her adrenaline was already pumping and her limbs were shaking from the passion they were hoisted from so suddenly. The only thing drumming through her mind now was saving her family from whatever was trying to hurt them. The apparition point. They had to get there and fast…


	16. Chapter 16

When they arrived at Andromeda's house, they were greeted with a garden in disarray. The front door had claw marks up and down its length but seemed intact. Hermione followed the large prints to the side of the house were a window was broken. Logic flew out of her mind as she launched herself through it and took in the scene. The furniture was clawed up. The rugs had been ripped and thrown across the room.

The sitting room looked like the start of a murder scene with feathers flying everywhere still. Hermione raced through the open door and up the stairs. "Drom!" she called out, nearly tripping on the top step.

Down the hallway was a sight that was scarier to her than anything. A huge wolf stood there clawing and biting at the door. When it saw her, it lowered it's ears and positioned directly to her. This wasn't just a regular wolf… this was a werewolf. It's coloring was black, creating a menacing look as it's golden eyes glimmered in the light.

"Confringo!" Draco's voice shouted, and the spell shot past Hermione's cheek.

The wolf jumped to the side and the curse hit the wall, scorching it. Draco pushed the witch to the ground just in time as the werewolf launched at them. It nearly caught Draco in its jaws, but the wizard fired off another curse that nearly struck the wolf. Landing on the staircase it growled and snapped its jaws at the man. Hermione clamored for her wand on he floor, but didn't reach it fast enough as it tried for another attack, but Draco hit him with a flaming curse on its side. It flung backwards and barreled down the stairs, but took defeat and ran. Draco followed in pursuit, but when it reached the broken window, it howled and took off at a swift sprint. He watched panting as it disappeared from view and fear bloomed inside of him.

Racing back up the stairs he saw Hermione at the door holding both the sobbing children. "Shh, it's okay. I promise. We have to go. We are going to keep you safe." She murmured as he approached.

"Daddy!" Scorpius cried and reached for him with one arm while holding Hermione.

Draco collapsed next to her, and the boy squeezed them both as he sobbed. "Come on, son. We are going back to Hogwarts," he whispered holding the group.

Andromeda appeared in their view, and Hermione gasped, releasing the children. "Drom, did he bite you!" she shrieked, and the older witch shook her head.

"No, he just scratched me," Andromeda declared, her neck was bloodied and her nightgown torn. "I nailed him with a stunning curse, and we ran to my bedroom. I tried to ward as best as I could, but he was determined to kill us I fear."

"Let's go," Draco ordered and picked up his son, holding onto Teddy's hand with his free one.

Hermione took Andromeda under her arm as the woman limped and they ambled down the stairs. Hermione held her wand out, her arm shaking. They had made it outside and apparated swiftly to the point just outside the gates. Draco shook his head, setting his son down.

"Take Scorpius; I will help her up to the hospital wing. You look like you are going to faint, Granger," He murmured, and Hermione frowned.

Andromeda pulled away from her with a nod. "Listen to the boy. The children need you right now more."

Hermione nodded gently and took up the sobbing child. Teddy hugged her and rubbed his face on her waist. "Mione, my dad would never do that. Why would that werewolf do that?" He inquired through a shaky tone.

"Sometimes bad people do bad things, Teddy. That was a bad person, not because he was a werewolf, just because he was bad," she affirmed gently as they struggled up to the castle.

Draco held the older witch in his arms, both well aware that any levitation charm wouldn't work with how stressed either of them were. Once they got to the entrance, McGonagall was already down there waiting. "I heard you leave earlier and was quite alarmed. I can see I had cause for such. Let's get you all mended," the woman spoke gently and waved them along.

No one spoke. It was silent for the most part. Until they reached the hospital wing and Poppy whirled into the room. "Andromeda! What in Merlin's name?" Poppy exclaimed as she saw the bloodied older witch.

"Werewolf attack, Poppy. Some arse licking flea biter decided to attack me and the children at my home," Andromeda growled as Draco set her down on one of the beds.

"Were you bit?" Poppy asked, immediately getting to work examining the wound.

"No, just scratched up and I might have broken my ankle."

Hermione set the boys on the bed, and they clung to her. Draco paced and huffed as he tried to reduce his fear and anger. Teddy tugged on Hermione's shirt. "Mione, you are bleeding."

"Yeah, your arm," Scorpius whimpered, and Hermione glanced down.

A long slice was on her left arm, a claw mark or possibly happened in the scuffle. She took her wand and summoned a bandage around it. "Not to worry, it is just a scratch, little loves." She sighed, and they hugged her tighter.

Draco stomped over and tilted her chin up to his view. "Don't you ever do that again!" he snapped, and she gazed at him wide-eyed. "You didn't even wait for me, and he could have killed you. Never again," he hissed, and someone hemmed.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know tensions are high, but I need you to reel yours in, please. Miss Granger was only trying to protect them just like you." Minerva declared, and Draco glanced at her.

He pulled away from Hermione and gulped. "I am sorry, Granger. I was upset," he murmured and rubbed the back of his neck.

Hermione took his hand and squeezed it. "I know. It was a scary thing," she whispered, and he bobbed his head.

"What happened Andromeda?" Poppy finally asked after she had finished patching up the wound with some essence of dittany.

"We were settling in for the night and I had tucked the boys in for sleep. I heard my wards being damaged and went to look. When I perceived the werewolf, I ran inside and placed some barriers up swiftly. I wasn't quick enough, and he launched himself through the window. I did my best to avoid him and cast to try and incapacitate the beast, but he was too strong and caught me. I was able to knock him out with a swift stunning spell and took off to get the boys. I knew if I could get to my room and get Hermione there, we might have a chance. I focused all my energy on warding us on in the bedroom until help arrived."

Draco sat down and started hugging his son. Scorpius released Hermione and clung to his father. Draco was near tears as he rocked the boy and shook his head. "I promise, I will never let that happen to you again. I love you so much," he murmured to the child who cried.

"I love you too, daddy," Scorpius cried, and they held each other.

Hermione stroked Teddy's blue hair and frowned. "I don't understand. That isn't normal for a werewolf. The only thing I could think of is scarier than all other possibilities." She calmly declared.

"What might that be Miss Granger?" McGonagall responded.

Draco scowled over at the witches at the other bed. "Hermione has a stalker, and I am now going to assume he is a werewolf. He has been only killing animals up until his attempt tonight," Draco growled.

"The swan?" McGonagall inquired, and Hermione nodded slowly.

"If he is a werewolf then he would have had to be taking Wolfsbane Potion and quite possibly been of sound mind when he attacked."

Andromeda winced as Poppy placed a magical cast around the woman's leg. "Well, no one attacks my grandchildren. I will have that wolf's pelt on my floor if he tries again," she snapped.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice shouted as he entered the room.

He ran up to them and hugged her tightly. "I came as soon as I got word from McGonagall that you were helping Andromeda up to Hogwarts. What happened?" He huffed, and Hermione released him.

"We were attacked," Andromeda declared and caused Harry to pivot toward her. "Don't worry, boy, it is just as scratch," she sighed as he immediately started to reach for her.

"By a werewolf, Harry," Hermione finished, and he jumped backward from them.

He was pacing and scratching his face. "A werewolf? Was he," he paused when Hermione nodded. "I am going to get a group together to track him down. Don't worry, we will find him." Harry spat and leaned over to kiss Andromeda's forehead. "Try to get comfortable. We will fix this, Drom."

He rose up only to kiss Hermione's cheek and ruffle Teddy's hair. "I know you will, Harry. Now that we know he knew how to avoid Remus from identifying him, we can find out who he is and take care of it." Hermione affirmed, and Teddy nodded against her.

"I am sorry you had to go through this, alright," Harry said and turned to Draco. "I am doubly sorry that you did as well, Malfoy."

"Uncle Harry, are you going to catch the bad werewolf?" Scorpius asked softly.

Harry bent down toward him and bobbed his head. "I promise. I won't let him scare you ever again," he announced and Scorpius embraced Harry.

"Mr. Potter, can we have a word?" McGonagall inquired, and the wizard released the boy.

Harry nodded, and they left the hospital wing. Poppy set a few vials down on the table near by with a nod. "Andromeda, you need to take these when you wake up. Hermione, can I look at your scratch?"

Hermione kissed Teddy's hair and released him before standing up. "Of course."

The witch walked over and peeled off the bandage. Her quick exam was over and done with a few spells, and she sealed the wound. "Just a scratch from the scuffle. Not from a werewolf so it shouldn't leave a mark. Any other spots you need me to look?"

Hermione huffed and winced as she shifted her hip. "I think I just landed wrong," she insisted, but the healer wasn't satisfied.

She made Hermione lift her shirt slightly and turn, revealing the start of a bruise on her lower back. "Some bruising paste. A pain draught if it feels like it is causing distress. I can get some if you like," Poppy declared, and Hermione shook her head before releasing her shirt.

"No, I have some in my quarters, thank you." Hermione insisted, and the older witch nodded.

"I will be in to check on things shortly. I have to ask Horace for another batch of dittany in the morning, so I am going to pop in for a quick inventory." Poppy said and left swiftly.

"She seems urgent," Draco mused.

Hermione sighed and turned back to the small group on the bed. "She may be thinking the children might need a calming draught and went to fetch them," Hermione explained and sat down next to Draco.

Andromeda was pinching the bridge of her nose. "Draco, I am apologetic that your son was in danger under my watch."

Draco waved her off and exhaled. "No, don't be, Aunt Andromeda. This isn't your fault."

Hermione leaned forward and rubbed her face. "This is my fault."

"It is not," Draco retorted and rubbed her back soothingly. "This mad man has it out for you. Don't you think for a second that it is your fault, Granger."

McGonagall came back into the wing with Poppy in tow and nodded. "I spoke to Mr. Potter and he agrees. You all are going to stay here tonight. Your project isn't finished being barred off from intruders like Hogwarts is and we are not going to risk lives. I can set up a spacious area for you temporarily in the Gryffindor Head of House quarters. They are not far and enchanted so there will be no forced entry." She finished with a nod and Hermione exhaled.

"That sounds relieving, thank you, Headmistress."

Draco bobbed his head and ran a hand over his son's hair. "Thank you."

Poppy scurried over and bent down to the boys with a tray in hand. "I brought you some cocoa before you head off to bed." After the boys reached for their mugs, she handed Draco a vial. "A dash in their cups if they wake up in the middle of the night. No more than three drops should do it."

He bowed his head gently. "Thank you."

Minerva approached Hermione and held out her beaded bag. "Mr. Potter checked your building, and it was quiet, but he felt you might want this."

Hermione reached out and took it. "Thank you."

"Now, off to bed with you all. Andromeda needs her rest as well, and you lot need to relax." Poppy said giving McGonagall a single nod.

Hermione stood up and glanced over at the children sipping their hot chocolate. "Come on, Teddy. I will hold that for you until we get there."

Draco replicated the action and they followed the headmistress from the hospital wing after bidding Andromeda good night.

000

Hermione was still trying to sleep as she caressed Teddy's hair. He was curled up against her and twirled his finger in her hair. Even after all this time, he still managed to tug her heartstrings. Draco was on the other side of the transfigured bed with his son. He was staring off at the ceiling and running his hand over his son's back.

"Do you think they will be okay?" he asked her gently.

Hermione bobbed her head. "Yes, it was just scary. We got to them in time, that's all that matters, Draco."

"Are we going to be okay?" he inquired, gazing over at her.

The question startled her. She hadn't thought about what they were doing prior to the attack. Thinking on it then made her squirm slightly and her cheeks tinted. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Because I know you, Granger. You are going to analyze it to death and conclude that I just wanted to shag you." He said and shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I did, but that isn't the only reason those events transpired. You wanted to as well, and you are going to beat yourself up for it."

Her cheeks darkened further, and her brows furrowed. "What happened, happened," she paused and bit her lip. "Why did you do that?" she questioned.

"Throw you to the ground and get you out of the way? I was going to kill that monster trying to hurt my son. I am sorry I hurt you," he responded.

Hermione maneuvered and grimaced. "Well, it hurt."

Draco smirked before moving his son closer to Teddy. "Give the boys some space and let me fix that for you."

Hermione waved him off lightly. "No need, I am fine."

Malfoy sat up and glared at her. "Get over here now, Granger. I am not asking you if you are fine." He ordered, and Hermione's skin became tight.

She untangled Teddy from her hair and gingerly pulled from the boy. Sitting up, she dug for the bruising paste in her bag and stood. "You make one sullied move, Malfoy, and I will silently hex you to oblivion. I don't care what happened earlier." She warned him as she padded around the bed.

He took the ointment in hand, and she turned around, raising the t-shirt she placed on for sleeping. His fingers pulled down her shorts just a bit to see the extent of the bruise. It was going to be ugly and cause her plenty of pain in the morning. It was half way across her back, down to the start of her pert behind and over to her waist. "Ugh, I am so sorry, Granger. What did you land against?"

"The statue in the hallway. It is rounded at the bottom with grooves," Hermione sighed, and Draco watched her honeyed hair shake. "It isn't too bad. Pain is different these days after…" she trailed off, and he shuddered.

His fingers scooped up some of the paste and started to rub it on her tender flesh. "I never did apologize for that," he whispered and felt her body stiffen.

"It's in the past, Draco. We all have things that we haven't done," she replied, her voice quavered. "I never did thank you for leaving that for me," she murmured as he continued his application.

Draco knew what she was speaking about. The only endearing quality he could say he had when he was a child. "I didn't want to see you die," he admitted.

"We hated each other. What made you feel different enough to do that?"

His fingers scooped up some more of the ointment and he huffed. "There is a fine line between regarding from afar and hate. I never knew how to be a nice person because my father never allowed it. The first time I even told my mother about you, he cursed me and blamed my childish admiration as a weakness. I hated Potter and Weasley for having someone so smart they could turn to. I had no one," he exhaled and she released her shirt.

When she turned around her lips found his, and he sat there stunned. He couldn't help it but note that the more he revealed, the more she seemed to care. Draco was starting to contemplate if it was that easy.

She pulled away a fraction as she ended the kiss. "Thank you," she whispered and took the bruising paste from him.

His hand when to her arm to halt her. "Please, wait," he sighed. "Don't go over there. Stay with me," he requested.

Hermione looked torn as she gazed at the children. "We can't."

"We can," he breathed and pulled her into his lap.

She straddled him and kissed him deeply as they remained as silent as they possibly could. It was like a dam broke when they embraced because the passion that was building earlier was only a fraction of what it was then. A monstrous storm brewed under the surface and the children being present was the only thing that stopped them from furthering their actions.

"Hermione," Teddy murmured and it made the entwined pair jump.

Hermione jumped from Draco's lap and saw the boy had seen them kissing, she was sure of it. "My Teddy Bear," she declared, walking around the bed.

He rubbed his eyes. "I was scared you left," he sighed and she shook her head.

The witch curled up next to the boy and he snuggled up to her. "I love you," she whispered and he started to twirl her hair again.

"I love you too," Teddy murmured and started to nod off.

Hermione sent Draco an apologetic expression and he just nodded. He picked up the forgotten bruising paste and set it on the nearby table. Walking around the bed, he took the blankets and tucked them around her and Teddy. "Try for some sleep, Granger," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

The witch turned slightly before he pulled away and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Draco."

"Good night," he echoed before walking to his side of the bed and climbing in next to his son.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author Notes: Well... No easy way to beat around the bush. A bit of a quicky before things start to get dramatic? I agree! Thanks for reading and I hope you all are enjoying it. I am... *_** _evil cackles_ ** _* I cannot wait to see what is next._**

Hermione stirred and immediately regretted turning. "Oh," she groaned, flopping against the pillows.

"Good morning," Draco's voice greeted her.

"Morning," Hermione moaned into the pillow, and she heard him chuckle.

"Here," he announced and she lifted her face enough to see a vial. "For the pain. I will put some more bruising paste on your side if you give me consent." He snickered, and the witch huffed.

Sitting up just enough to take the potion, she bobbed her head. "Please?" she asked.

The sound of the jar being opened and her shirt being moved was what she noted before the refreshing feeling of the balm. She sighed and relaxed ever so slightly. "Where are the boys?" she questioned.

"Hagrid took them out to see the baby hippogriffs in the field," Draco murmured softly. "I wanted to give you a chance to rest. That bruise looks pretty horrid. You should have Madam Pomphrey look at it."

"Did anyone contact Sirius?"

Draco stopped apply the ointment and hemmed. "Yes, Andromeda did this morning. He said once Remus regains consciousness they will be over."

Hermione moved and pulled down her shirt as she sat up. "I have to get up. I have to prepare the school." She declared reaching for her bag.

Draco's hand touched her shoulder, and his thumb kneaded her through the clothing. "Don't rush off. Just take things one step at a time, Granger." His voice was soft.

"No, I have to. I have to get up, and I have to take care of the children," Hermione repeated, not looking at him as she dug through the small expanded bag.

His icy eyes narrowed as he sat down next to her. "You are worried about last night."

"For the sake of all magic, Draco. I have to take care of Teddy. Last night was terrifying. He needs to have stability." Hermione snapped, pulling out some clothes.

Draco just stood up, and Hermione felt herself inwardly shudder. "Well, we both knew it wasn't going to happen anyway. When could Hermione Granger ever want to entertain a snake," He grumbled and maneuvered toward the door.

She wasn't confident what she was doing as she launched herself from the bed. "Don't," she murmured, grasping his arm.

He glared down at her and yanked his arm away. "Why not? You are going to regret it. I see it in you now. So worried about what that werewolf and his partner will say. So concerned with your family having objections to your choices. I am sick and tired of worrying about what everyone else thinks!" He hissed, and her eyebrows launched toward her hairline.

"What does everyone think?"

He snorted and waved one of his hands. "In what universe would I ever deserve you? Would it be before or after you admit to two near misses in one night that the Weasleys would contemplate your sanity?"

"Your father would _kill_ me, Draco," Hermione retorted with a sharp glare.

"I could give two flying flaming piles of dragon shite what my father thinks. My mother likes you, and that's all I care about in regards to family."

Hermione paused her frustration and tilted her head. "Your mother likes me? She doesn't even know me."

Draco scrubbed his face and groaned loudly. "Why did you have to do this? I just wanted to agree with everyone that I would never have a chance at someone like you. I would never be good enough. I would always be resented and hated. Then you defend me at the Weasleys. You are kind and nurturing to my son… I just didn't want to want you like this." He exhaled noisily and shook his head. "I have to get Scorpius ready for my mother. She was in a tizzy when she heard Andromeda was hurt. We are going to go help her fix and ward her house for her."

Hermione gasped and smiled. "Your mother is really on speaking terms with Andromeda?"

"Yes, and my father is infuriated with it," Draco said with a chuckle. "It is nice that my mother has more than a broken son and a young grandchild to occupy her time."

Hermione shuffled her bare feet on the floor. "Do you think I can come with you? I don't want to be all alone at Hogwarts." She murmured, glancing down at her toes.

"Aren't you going to go help Sirius with Teddy?"

The question hung in the air as she stared up at him. She felt torn. Her Teddy… "I- I…" she fumbled, and her eyes grew.

"You should," he finished for her, his eyes softened. "You should because you are as close to a mother as he has. You are a good mother, Hermione," his voice rumbled as his thumb caressed her cheek.

Hermione did not wait for anything else. It was potent for someone to identify precisely how she felt about her surrogate son. She was in his arms and kissing him deeply as he held onto her while trying to catch up. This witch was so erratic it would take eons for him ever to understand her pace. Somewhere between moans and sharp nips, they had made it to the bed, and Draco had cleverly twisted her from her shorts.

The Slytherin in him pointed out that this might be the only chance he got. The reformed man was shoved aside in his mind when alarm bells went off at that. If this was the only chance he was going to have, he was going to make the most of it. His face pulled from hers, and he found another source to obsess about. If Hermione couldn't sing before, she realized she sure could now at the unexpected pleasure he administered so swiftly.

"What do you bath in, Granger? Amortentia?" Draco growled as he came up for air.

Hermione was panting as she gazed across her body at him. "Shut up and shag me before I change my mind, Malfoy," she retorted with a broad smirk.

He arched an eyebrow as he yanked off his belt around his trousers. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want Potter to advada me into an early grave."

Hermione groaned as he unfastened his pants and pushed him to the bed. She was straddling his waist and bent to rip open his shirt before tossing hers aside. Draco gazed up at the nude witch above him as she rolled her hips and hissed at her completing the deed. Her face turned to the ceiling as she let loose a stream of gorgeous sounds before entirely encasing him.

She wanted him. That was enough. Draco let her adjust before sitting up and nipping her neck. She whimpered while rocking against him, causing them both to groan in satisfaction. He yanked her hair back with his left hand as he assisted in her rough pace with his right. Draco was nearly undone. It was wrong that he couldn't savor his time with the life-altering witch. His suckling turned aggressive and his hand tangled in her hair, confining her neck as he felt her tighten.

Hermione thrust passionately one last time before screaming praise and his name a few times as she clung to his body. Draco did not let her halt his assault as he pressed her to the bed and finished in a forceful manner; falling undone and enraptured while succumbing to the moment. Time had not slowed down for a while there as Draco pressed his forehead to her shoulder and breathed. The sexual tension diminished for the time being, but he did not want to remove himself from his new favorite enchantment.

"Draco," she finally sighed, catching up to what had just happened. "You are outstanding," she huffed.

The panting wizard glanced up at her and smirked. "I am glad you think so, Granger. I was worried my quick end would mark against me." He responded, climbing from in between her legs.

Hermione shuddered at being unoccupied and shook her head. "No, I quite expected less, to be clear. I don't usually get to finish first."

He flopped on the bed and groaned. "Well, I forgot just how nice that was. Either shagging has gotten much more entertaining since my last one, or you are just completely a new breed of witch."

She turned slowly toward him and grinned. "I am a new breed, Draco. You aren't bad either."

"So, new rule. Instead of fighting, let's just shag. More lucrative for our working relationship."

Hermione belted out a stream of laughter and kissed him gently. "We shall see. You keep being so nice to me and I might just have to return the favor," she murmured before rolling out of bed.

Draco sat up after adjusting his pants and frowned at her. "Nice? I am not nice, Granger. I can be mean, maybe a bit inventive, but nice is not on the docket," he retorted before glaring at his ripped shirt. "By the way, did you have to ruin my shirt in the throws of your impatience?"

Hermione's cheeks were set ablaze at his comment, and she grabbed her wand, flicking it at his torn clothing. The buttons flew back on, and it soon was just as pristine as before. "Inventive?" she muttered while gathering up her outfit for the day.

Draco smirked wildly as he refastened his shirt. "Inventive. I am a Slytherin after all."

She hid her face within her hair as she was pulling on her knickers. "I am sure," she said quietly.

"Had fantasies about me shagging you in a classroom? Maybe the library?"

Hermione shot him a sharp glare. "No." She spat as she yanked on her jeans.

Draco had pulled himself off the bed and stood in front of her. "Oh, was it a recent one? A dirty dream? Maybe something a bit more creative then pinning you down and fucking the life out of your limbs?"

"I am going to go check on the boys and get some breakfast. Do remind yourself that we are adults," Hermione hissed, snatching her abandoned clothing off the bed.

The blond man stood in her way as she tried to make for the door. "Not until you tell me you don't want me to repeat it before we leave this room," he grumbled, and his fingertips touched her neck.

Her insides twisted with greed. "Draco," she tried, but her voice lacked conviction.

There was a knock at the door before someone entered. Sirius glanced at the pair and noted the disarray but shelved that with bitter distaste. "Obviously we are here. The children are in the dining hall with Narcissa," he growled, rolling his eyes. "You should probably get down there."

Hermione turned crimson and bobbed her head. "I was just doing so. Mind waiting for me as I run to the loo?" she asked, pacing toward the door.

"Of course, kitten. Want some assistance?" Sirius teased as he followed her out of the room.

The witch shifted her bag to her other hand while swiveling her eyes. "I think I am done with assistance for the day, Pads. I will meet you both at the staircase," she announced as she scurried off toward the prefect's hidden bathroom.

Draco set a pace to walk next to the animagus as they watched her disappear down the next corner. "So, about that bet," Draco snickered jovially.

Sirius shot him a pointed glare. "You never shook on it, so it is not a valid offer, cousin," he snapped, running his fingers through his curly mane. "I can't believe she actually shagged you anyway," he hissed.

The young Malfoy patted Sirius's shoulder. "Neither can I."

"Oh, is the woe of a quivering heart," Sirius muttered, waving his hand in the air. "Just be careful with her, Draco. If you plan on sticking around, she isn't going to be that easy the second time around."

"And how do you know this?" Draco snapped, keeping his voice low just in case she was still within earshot.

Sirius stopped their journey and turned to the younger wizard. "Because loving that witch is the easiest and most agonizingly hard thing to do all at once. Remus and I have done it for the last two years. Expect a bit of a crash after today."

"What do you mean?" Draco questioned, his face paling.

Sirius's hand went to Draco's shoulder, and his gaze read sympathetically. "Hermione Granger believes she will never be enough for someone. Why do you think she tries so hard? The only reason that witch stayed alone was that there is a piece of her that believes no one will want her after all the deeds and busy work was set aside."

Draco felt so forlorn for the magical woman. She had no clue just how fantastic she indeed was. "Well, I suppose a fight shall be fought. I am not easily convinced," he replied, folding his arms over his chest. "I do like a challenge."

"That we all know," Hermione's voice was flat as she appeared next to them. "Come on; I'm starving." She declared with a smile and Sirius scooped her under his arm.

"Kitten, you smell like rancid daisies," Sirius grumbled.

"Better than my breath smelling of wet dog. Did you lick yourself while you were sitting with Moony last night?" Hermione retorted sharply.

Draco followed them down the stairs and felt a tug of jealousy. Why were things so easy for him and Remus? It gnarled a spur of resentment like no other.

"Mhm, all night. Just so I could do this," Sirius snickered and stuck his tongue in her ear.

"Ugh! You disgusting mutt!" Hermione snapped, pushing the male animagus away. "First Murtle squirts me with foul-smelling oils and now this?" she snarled wiping her air.

"Why would she do that?" Sirius inquired while stifling a chuckle.

"None of your business. Now, let's go," she ordered stomping down the stairs to join the others.


End file.
